Phoenix Chronicles: Episode 2 Attack of the Clones
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: Sequel to Phoenix Chronicles 1. Ten years has passed and Hadrian tries to change to course of the future... Better summary inside. RXR
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I make no money out of this. Everything belongs to George Lucas or whoever has the right about this. But I wish I had his brains.

**By DarkAngel-Jessie**

**Titel: Phoenix Chronicles: Episode 2 Attack of the Clones(Novel) **

**Genre: Romance, action, suspense and sci-fi.**

**Rating: Fiction rating T**

**Summary:**It's ten years after the Phantom Menace and Hadrian still tries to change the course of the future, but doesn't go so easy... Will he succeed? And will some thing actually help him and will he keep Anakin away from the Dark Side. Will the Council even support him?

* * *

_"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."_

_**EPISODE 2**_

_**ATTACK OF THE CLONES**_

_  
"There is unrest in the Galactic Senate several hundred  
solar systems have declared their intentions to leave the  
Republic._

_This separatist movement, under the leadership of Count  
Dooku, has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi  
Knights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy._

_Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to  
the Galactic Senate to vote on the critical issue of  
creating an Army of the Republic to assist the overwhelmed  
Jedi..."_

* * *

The amber planet of Coruscant loomed in the distance as two yellow Naboo Fighters flew toward it. They were followed by a large silver Naboo Cruiser and one more fighter. It rotated and entered the planet atmosphere. The city came into view as the ship and Fighters flew toward it. Inside the Naboo cruiser, a lieutenant and two security officers addressed Senator Amidala as the spacecraft nears the landing platform.

"Senator, we're making our final approach ." The Lt. said.

The Senator nodded. "Very good, Lieutenant." She headed for the main area. Some Security guards followed her.

The ship skimmed across the surface of the city landscape. The sun glinted off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the capital city. Two Naboo Fighters landed on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Naboo Cruiser landed on the central leaf and the third Fighter landed on the remaining platform.

A small group of dignitaries waited to welcome the Senator. One of the Fighter Pilots jumped from the wing of his ship and removed his helm. His name was Captain Typho, Senator Amidala's security officer. He moved over to a female pilot.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." The dark skinned man said.

They saw the ramp lower. Two Naboo guards appeared. Senator Amidala, one handmaiden and four soldiers descended the ramp. Amidala was more beautiful now than she was ten years earlier when, as Queen she was freeing her people from the yoke of the Trade Federation. But… it was, as we knew, only a decoy.

The female pilot let out a sigh, things had gone well. Maybe they were wrong and there was no danger at all. But she trusted her feeling and she didn't like it. Hadrian always told her to trust her feelings, and she mostly listed to him. The dignitaries started to move forward. Senator Amidala or rather Cordé, reached the foot of the ramp, when suddenly there was a blinding flash and a huge explosion. Padmé heart stopped as she was hurled back.

She took in her surroundings and together with Typho, got up and ran to where Senator Amidala lay dying. Beyond, Artoo Detoo dropped down from the Naboo Fighter and rolled toward the wreckage. Padmé knelt by Amidala and took off her helmet. Her brown hair moved along with the wind.

"Cordé!" She said, sobbing. She gathered up her decoy in her arms. Cordé's eyes opened. She looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Milady… I'm…not sure I… I've …failed you, Senator." She tried to reply but her life left her. Padmé hugged her.

"NO!" She cried.

The Captain came to her. "Milady, you are still in danger here." Padmé lowered Cordé to the ground. She got up and looked around at the devastation. There were tears in her eyes. This wasn't happening.

"I shouldn't have come back." She stated.

The Capt. looked at her. "This vote is very important. You did your duty; Cordé did hers. Now come." She doesn't respond. How could he be so heartless? Now she really wished that Hadrian was here to comfort her. In his strong arms, were she felt safe. She turned. They walked away. Artoo let out a small whimper and rolled after them. Padmé looked down at the ground the whole way, never forgetting Cordé's face.

The massive Senate building glistered in the afternoon sun. Small patches of fog still have to burn off. On the ground level, a dark figure walked toward the building. His destination was to sit in on the Senate and to listen, even against his will, because he hated politics wherever he went, he agreed to do this because he wanted to chance to see Senator Amidala.

He entered the building and headed for the Senate chamber. The cloaked figure took the hover lift to get on the highest level. He entered a passageway where several podiums where attached to the rotunda. The figure pulled back his hood. Startling blue eyes looked down in the rotunda which was vast and was buzzing with chatter. Hadrian Phoenix waited until the Senate began their debate.

He saw Mas Amedda, the Supreme chancellor's majordomo, trying to quiet things down as Palpatine conferred with Aide, Uv Gizen, riding a small One man floating scooter. After living in Coruscant for six years, Hadrian still didn't like the man. He spied on him as many times as possible and when he had free time. His Master, Yoda, kept him busy with training and sending him on missions. Now, he paid attention.

"Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent and that is what we will vote on at this time." Mas Amedda shouted. Everything quieted down. The Aide dispersed and Supreme Chancellor stepped to the podium.

"My esteemed colleagues excuse me... I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system has been assassinated!" Palpatine said gravely. Hadrian took a breath and searched with his Force. Then he smiled, finding the life signature of Padmé not far from him. He was still a bit skittish about certain future events. Many things could happen while he changed any of it… yet. There was a shock silence in the vast arena.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only here in this honorable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected Queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom... and as a dear friend." The chancellor said. Hadrian wanted to vomit. First Palpatine wanted her dead and now he was bragging about their friendship.

There was a moment of silence. Ask Aak, the Senator of Malastare moved his pod into the center of the arena. "How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends! We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it."

A second pod moved into the arena with Darsana, the Ambassador of Glee Anselm. "Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection."

Hadrian fumed, like the Jedi knew everything that was going on in the galaxy. There were simple people as well, not almighty. Senator Orn Free Taa swung forward in his pod.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."

Palpatine retorted. "Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here... not war." Okay, here the Senate was right, Hadrian admited. The Senators yelled pro and con. Mas Amedda tried to calm things down again. Then, like an angel, Senator Padmé Amidala together with Typho, Jar Jar and Dormé, maneuvered her pod into the center. Hadrian smiled. She looked more beautiful then the last time he saw her and that was almost six month ago. Oh, how he missed her.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" She told the Senate. The room went quiet, then there was an outburst of cheering and applause. Palpatine looked stunned, but recovered.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala." He said.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..." she explained them. Many of the Senators booed and yelled at her. Hadrian looked passive, alert.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do it again." Padmé replied. There was sporadic yelling and against her statements. Hadrian remembered the events all to well; it was because of that he had met her. Padmé looked strong.

"Wake up, Senators... you must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray to you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do." Her speech earning some surprised looks. There was an undercurrent of booing… and groaning. Senator Orn Free Taa moved his pod next to Amidala.

"My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law."

Padmé looked angry and frustrated. She wanted to shout back at him, but she was washed over by a soothing emotion, it was familiar, and it always happened to her when she got angry or frustrated and only happened when Hadrian was near. She smiled. He must be here somewhere then. Palpatine gave her a sympathetic look.

"Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned." Palpatine said, thus ending the debate. Hadrian stood up. There wasn't anything he didn't know already. But he was glad that Padmé was alright. She sensed him when he soothed her spirit. He walked away with a smile. He needed to join his Master who was on his way to the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine eyed Hadrian who stood behind his Master in his Office. He still couldn't figure out this boy. The Force was so strong in him, that scared him to death. He sat behind his desk with two red royal guards on either side of the door. Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki- Adi Mundi and Mace Windu sat across from him. Behind them stood, of course Hadrian Phoenix, Jedi Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. Hadrian would rather be anywhere else then here right now.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine said.

"If they do break away" Windu said but was cut off by Palpatine.

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail!"

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Master Windu clarified. Palpatine looked at the green alien.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?"

Yoda closed his eyes. Hadrian stood alert. "Worse than war, I fear… Much worse." Hadrian nodded. Palpatine saw this.

"What?"

"What do you sense, Master?" Mace asked next to him.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. But I am sure of," Opened his eyes, "Do their duty, the Jedi will."

"The Republic can't lose fait in us. We will do our job." Hadrian replied. Palpatine looked stunned.

"Right my padawan is." Yoda replied. A muted buzzer sounded. A hologram of an Aide, Dar Wac appeared on the Chancellor's desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord."

"Good. We will discuss this matter later. Send them in." Palpatine said. They all stood as Amidala, Typho, Mas Amedda, Dormé and Senators and their attendants entered the office. Hadrian flashed a smile at her. Padmé looked relieved. She smiled. As Yoda and Mace moved to greet the Senator, the green Jedi tapped Amidala with his cane.

"Padmé, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. With you the force is strong... young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" She asked, but she looked at Hadrian. Hadrian sighed. He knew all too well.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Windu assured her. Padmé didn't believe him.

"I think that Count Dooku was behind it." There was a stir of surprise. They looked at one another. Hadrian kept looking at her. Their connection was strong. And over the years they created a telepathic bond.

'_I'll explain.'_

Padmé nodded. Ki-Adi Mundi spoke up. "He is a political idealist, not a murderer."

"You would be surprised, Master." Hadrian said. The Jedi looked at him in disbelieve.

"You know, Milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Master Windu explained. Hadrian snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"If I wanted your opinion, Phoenix. I would have asked." Mace said back sternly looking at him.

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda replied. Padmé sighed looking at the others in the room. Palpatine got up, walked to the window and looked out at the vast city.

"Master Jedi, my I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." He asked. One of the Senators stepped up.

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?" Asked Bail Organa. Padmé looked in horror. She looked back at Palpatine.

"Chancellor, please! I don't want any more guards." She begged. Hadrian looked at her in confusion. She looked back. She gave him a 'I only want you' look.

"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi..." he looked at Hadrian, "And Phoenix." Palpatine said. Hadrian lighted up. The Chancellor and Mace Windu nodded.

"That's possible. Kenobi has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion, and Phoenix." The Jedi Master looked at Hadrian. "He is available." Yoda nodded looking at his Padawan.

"You must remember him, M'Lady… He watched over you during the blockade, and Phoenix has shown some cooperation too." Palpatine said at her.

"It is not necessary, Chancellor."

"But it is, Senator Amidala. We can't bear to lose you." Hadrian stated.

"Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Palpatine pleaded. Amidala sighed as the Jedi got up to leave.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, meanwhile Phoenix will escort you back to your apartment, M'Lady." Mace Windu said looking her in the eye. Yoda leaned into her ear.

"Too little about yourself you worry, Senator and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger. Padmé. Accept help."

"Don't worry, Master. I will take care of her." Hadrian bowed. Yoda nodded and left with the remaining Jedi the office. Hadrian moved over to Padmé. He smiled and nodded for her to leave.

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter, but more is on his way. Review!!!!**

**Until then... With some shocking revelations for those who knows the real SW story line...**

**cheerio**

**Jessie **


	2. Reunions

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Well, here's chapter two. I hope you all going to like it because there's a little twist about the story line. Those who read the first story knew probably that this was going to happen. Anyway, enjoy it!!!!**

_**Thanks JediKnight**_

* * *

Padmé and Hadrian were in her bedroom. Hadrian stood next to the window, looking out over the vast city. Padmé meanwhile was unpacking her suitcase. They were laughing and talking with each other.

"… And then he said: Mommy, I want to become a Jedi, just like dad." Padmé said, hanging up one of her dresses. Hadrian smiled.

"Really? He said that. When did that happen?" He asked. Padmé looked up.

"Two months after you left, I think. He really misses you, Hadrian."

"I know." Hadrian stepped away from the window and took Padmé by surprise. He embraced her and kisses her with all his affection. Padmé dropped her clothes on the ground while her knees went weak. She kissed back, so happy to be kissed again after six month absence. Hadrian let his hands roam on her body while Padmé ran her hands through his hand. They broke away only holding their nose against each other and looking in each others eyes.

"I really missed you, Padmé. And I miss our boy too." Hadrian said holding her tight. Padmé laid her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you too. Each night I wake up without you lying next to me. But seeing you now, makes my heart soar." She whispered.

"We are together now."

"But for how long?" She looked in his eyes.

Hadrian shrugged. "I don't know. That's why we need to make the best of it." Padmé nodded. She pulled away and finished her unpacking. "I'm assigned too you and soon Obi-Wan and Anakin will join us."

Padmé stopped. "Ani? I almost forgot about him. How's he doing?"

"Very well. Arrogant sometimes, but that was probably because of me. I'm rubbing off of him. You will see him soon." Hadrian smiled. Padmé grinned back. There came a knock on the door.

"M'Lady, the Jedi are here." Typho said through the door.

"Thanks, Captain." She turned to her love. "Shall we?"

Hadrian nodded. They entered in the conference room and saw Dormé and Capt. Typho standing there waiting for them. Then Jar Jar came in followed by two Jedi. Hadrian haven't seen those two for a long time. He was surprised about their appearance. Even Anakin looked taller then him.

"Mesa her. Lookie… lookie… Senator. Desa Jedi arrived." Jar Jar said.

Padmé smiled and went over to them. Obi-Wan and Anakin stopped before the Senator. Kenobi stepped forward and Anakin started at Padmé not even noticing Hadrian standing of side. Padmé looked back.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'lady." Obi-Wan said, bowing. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again… but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

Hadrian coughed, Obi-Wan saw him and looked in surprised. "Hadrian? It is a surprise to see you too."

"Likewise, Obi-Wan. You have changed." Hadrian smirked. Obi-Wan didn't replied, but he smiled.

He looked back at Padmé. "I'm sure the Jedi Council has their reasons."

Padmé saw Anakin and looked shocked. Hadrian was right. He has changed a lot. He wasn't the boy anymore that she had met ten years ago. "Ani?" She moved in front of him and stared. "My goodness, you're grown." They looked at each other for a long moment.

Anakin tried to be smooth and smirked. "So have you… grown more beautiful, I mean… and much shorter… for a Senator, I mean." He replied. Padmé blushed and Hadrian rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan looked disapprovingly at his apprentice. Padmé laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padmé replied. Hadrian laughed silently. This embarrassed Anakin and he looked down. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho smiled.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. Hadrian nodded.

"We will protect you, Senator."

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. I'm Captain Typho, head of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has informed you of your assignment. The situation is more

dangerous than the Senator will admit." Captain Typho said.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation."

Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting on the couch, opposite Padmé while Hadrian stood behind her. Anakin looked confident.

"We will find out who's trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you." Anakin said. Hadrian raised his eyebrow. Obi-Wan gave his apprentice a dirty look while Anakin bit his lip in frustration and shame. Obi-Wan went on.

"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan learner!" The Jedi was mad.

"Either way, we will find out who your assassin is, Padmé." Hadrian said. Padmé looked up. Obi-Wan looked at him in shock.

"Not you too, Hadrian? We will do nothing of this sort." He cried at them. Hadrian shrugged.

"One way or the other, Master, we will cross path with the killer. It is for our own interest that we know this."

"And for protecting her." Anakin replied.

"We will not go through this exercise again Anakin. And you will pay attention to my lead. You too Hadrian!" Obi-Wan fumed.

"Why?" the teens said in unison.

"What?!?"

"Why else do you think we were assigned to protect her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Anakin explained.

"And to watch each others back." Hadrian remarked. Obi-Wan was defiantly angry at this to.

"We will do exactly as the council has instructed, and you will learn you place, young ones." He told them. Padmé look worried. She didn't want to fight with her friends. Hadrian, she could understand, but those two and what was up with Anakin?

"Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire." She stood up and turned. "Hadrian can I talk with you for a minute?"

Everyone gave Amidala a slight bow as she and Hadrian left the room. When the door closed behind them, she turned around and face him. She wasn't angry at him, but sometimes she couldn't understand him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Padmé my interest is to protect you and I will found out about this situation. If it was just me I would have all ready done it."

"And why didn't you?"

"They don't believe me… you don't believe me. I know who's behind this, but no one ever believes me."

"Who?"

"Dooku. He sent a Bounty Hunter named Jango Fett to kill you."

"I knew it." She looked up. "Why do they not believe you?"

"Really now, Padmé. Without facts, nobody will. I can't prove anything. Only that I know that I can protect you from him. But you have to trust me." He asked her. Padmé looked at him. She leaned in and embraced him.

"I believe in you, Hadrian."

"I can't afford lose you." Hadrian said holding her.

* * *

The vast Jedi Temple sat on an endless flat plain, silhouetted by a traffic filled sky. The sun had sat an hour ago. Mace Windu and Yoda walked down the long hallway, silhouetted by a lit room at the end.

"Why couldn't we see this attack on the Senator?" Master Windu asked the green alien.

"Masking the future, is this disturbance in the Force. Hadrian knew." Yoda said. Mace looked in disbelieve.

"Hadrian?"

"Knowing the future he does. Skittish for a few days before the attempt, he was." Yoda replied.

"Why didn't he say something." Mace asked.

"Believing him, we do not. Trust my padawan I do. He's strong with the Force and knows many things." Yoda closed his eyes. "Much fear I sense in him."

"The prophesy is coming true, the Dark Side is growing. But who is it? Anakin or Hadrian?"

"Know I do not and only those who have turned to the Dark Side can sense the possibility of the future. But many secrets, my padawan has." Yoda opened his eyes again.

"It's been ten years and the Sith still have yet to show themselves."

"… Out there, they are. A certainty that is."

There was a long silence as they walked away. Only footsteps were heard.

* * *

Hadrian was still looking at her while she got dressed for bed. He smiled and looked dreamy. Padmé blushed a lot when he was staring but she didn't mind. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her body before. Then she frowned. She gazed over at him.

"The assassin will try again and kill me, right?"

Hadrian nodded. "They will."

Padmé was lost in thought. "Maybe I should draw them out. I'll program Artoo to watch over me while I'm sleeping. That should do the trick."

"You're going to use yourself as bait?" Hadrian asked stunned. Padmé nodded.

"It's not like anything would happen, right? I have three Jedi to look after me." She grinned. Hadrian shook his head.

"Fine. I'll program Artoo. Get some rest, Padmé. You'll need it." He told her. Padmé nodded and gave him a kiss. Hadrian stepped over to the droid who whistled. He keyed in a series of commands into the little droid and Artoo whistled again. The Jedi patted the dome from the astro droid and stood back up.

"Artoo is programmed. Goodnight." He said. Padmé laid in her bed and smiled. Hadrian left her room. Anakin was standing in the living room. Hadrian told him about the plan and he agreed. Together they talked. Hadrian dropped himself on the couch and leaned back. Anakin looked crestfallen. Hadrian didn't know why so he asked.

"She hardly recognized me, Hadrian. I've thought about her every day since we parted… and she's forgotten me completely."

Hadrian shook his head. "No, she hasn't, Ani. She asked a lot about you when I saw her."

Anakin looked up confused. "Saw? When did you see her?"

"When I went home. Why, you're jealous?"

Anakin shook his head and fumed. Hadrian laughed, shaking his head. It was quiet. Hadrian cracked his eye open when he heard distance footsteps in the corridor outside the apartment. Suddenly Anakin's eyes popped open. His eyes darted around the room. Hadrian recognized the signature of the incoming person. But Anakin reached for his lightsaber, then he smiled and put it back in his belt. The door to the apartment slide open and Obi-Wan entered. Hadrian stood up and faced the Master.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. Any activity up here?" He asked them.

"Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting here for something to happen." Anakin said, walking around. Hadrian leaned against the wall.

"Don't worry, Ani, Something will happen. I can sense it."

Obi-Wan nodded and checked a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out of his utility belt. It showed a shot of Artoo by the door, but no sign of Padmé.

"What's going on?" He asked. The dark haired Jedi grinned. Anakin shrugged and looked at Hadrian.

"She covered the camera's. I don't think she liked us watching her.

"What is she thinking?"

"I've programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." Hadrian assured him. Anakin agreed.

Obi-Wan looked angry. "It's not an intruder I'm worried about. There are many other ways to kill a Senator."

"I know, but we also want to catch this assassin. Don't we, Master?"

Obi-Wan's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "You're using her as bait?" He looked at Hadrian.

"It was her idea. She wanted to know who's after her and I agreed with her. Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. And it will work." Hadrian said, scanning the door.

"It's too risky… besides I don't think your senses aren't that attuned, Hadrian." Obi-Wan replied, crossing his arm.

Hadrian was stunned. "Are you kidding? You don't know me that well, Obi-Wan. I can hear thoughts of people at the other side of this planet if I want too."

Obi-Wan looked in denial. He didn't want to believe that. Of course it has been awhile since he has seen the young man. But he had never forgotten about him, especially the last time they fought together.

"Very well."

Hadrian rolled his eyes. Sometimes those Jedi can be so thick headed. Why could they not believe him that he was a slight more that an average Jedi. Even his own Master has second though about his abilities. His fire gift grew with training and his telepathy was pretty strong. Sometimes it was just too much that he had to build mental walls around his own mind. Otherwise he would go crazy. He heard Anakin and Obi-Wan continuing talking while moving out onto the balcony.

"You looked tired." His Anakin's Master said. Hadrian looked up. This can't be good. He moved out and stood next to Obi-Wan.

"I don't sleep well anymore." Anakin replied hesitantly. Obi-Wan looked worried.

"Because of your mother?"

Hadrian looked shock. If this was happening, then she was caught or was about to be taken.

"I don't know why I keep dreaming about her now. I haven't seen her since I was little."

"Maybe it's a sign. I too have dreams like that." Hadrian replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Dreams pass in time."

Hadrian gazed at him. "Not always, Obi-Wan. Remember what I told you on Naboo." He said sternly. "Some things are not always what they seem."

Anakin looked confused then he smiled. "I'd rather dream of Padmé." Hadrian choked on his saliva and coughed. "Just being around her again is… intoxicating." Hadrian got a coughing fit. Obi-Wan helped him, clapping on the back while addressing Anakin.

"Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin, they betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order... a commitment not easily broken... and don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted. Are you alright Hadrian?"

The man in question swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm fine." He said hoarsely. Hadrian could just strangle the boy. He went back inside, but suddenly had a bad feeling. Something was coming. He narrowed his eyes on the door and let his senses stretch. The duo were still talking, but Hadrian didn't pay attention to that instead he listened with the Force. Something was moving in her room.

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Master."

"It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."

Hadrian moved slowly toward the door, listening.

"Not another lecture, Master. Not on the economics of politics…"

"Sometimes politics can be very important, Anakin." Hadrian joined their conversation, but he still fixed his thoughts on the other room. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked back into the main room, joining Hadrian.

"I know you're right, Hadrian, but besides," He looked back at his Master. "You're generalizing. The Chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt." Anakin replied.

Hadrian snorted. "Palpatine is a politician. And I don't trust him very much. He's a back stabbing, egocentric son of a… Well you get the picture." Anakin and Obi-Wan were looking at him; Anakin looked horrified that Hadrian said something like that. The chancellor was his mentor. Obi-Wan looked disbelieving.

"I've observed that he is very clever at following the passion and prejudices of the Senators."

Hadrian turned around. "Of course he is. He's trying the wrap the Senate around his finger so he can start his own campaign."

"I think he a good man. My instincts are very positive about…" Anakin looked stunned and looked sharply at his Master. Hadrian sensed it too this time very clear, but before he could make a move, Anakin dashed pass him. They rushed into the room. The poison Kouhuns stood on their hind legs and hissed as Padmé woke up. Anakin threw himself in front of her, whacking in half the deadly creatures with his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan saw the droid outside the window and raced straight at it, crashing through the blinds as he went through the window. Hadrian whistled at the man's action and rushed to Padmé. She looked alright. He, Padmé and Anakin stared at the sight of the Jedi Master being carried off by the droid. Captain Typho, with two guards and Dormé entered the room. Anakin left the room in a dash.

"I guess your plan worked." Hadrian told her. Padmé looked a bit shock about the intervention and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll follow them. Stay here!"

* * *

**A short chapter, but a bit longer then the first one, right? Did you like it? Let me know but review!!! I want them badly because I like compliments and critics and all that jazz anyway. OK I'm shutting up now.**

**Until next time**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie.**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Here we are for another story. And whoa, I already received so many reviews. "she blinks and smiled" Here are cookies for all of you who has reviewed. But kept them coming.**

**Do like it so far, let me know.**

**Thanks JediKnight!!!!**

* * *

Hadrian rushed out of the building onto one of the platforms which overlooked the city. The wind billowed around him, making his dark cloak fly behind his body. It was night time obliviously, but it didn't mean it was any quieter then during the day. More people and alien's came out to do their nightly functions. His dark messy hair got tangled up while he searched for his vanished friends. He sensed them somewhere. His piercing blue eyes turned toward the direction where the sense came from. He nodded to himself and searched himself a speeder.

After ten years he finally could handle the more advanced technology. Even his Master was very impressed of how fast he learned. While he already could fight and use the Force at his bidding, Yoda concentrated their training more on Transportation and Communication. Now Hadrian was a proud Starfighter and could (almost) handle any ship or craft.

He jumped in one of the open cockpit speeders and flew away. The traffic was very dense. With this jam, you will never get there on time. But with the Force as his guide, Hadrian speed along, taking shortcuts between buildings. Hitting the accelerator, he flew away from the traffic jam, over to the industrial area was where the Force was guiding him. Slowing down, he searched for a place to land. Sensing his friends not very far, he had suddenly a sense of forebode. You have to give him some credit; after ten years of constant learning and traveling, He forgot some memories about his earlier life. But when he meditates about it, it came back at him in a second.

Hadrian landed the speeder and jumped out of it. He scanned the area around with full alertness. Something was bound to happen. They will find the bounty hunter only to have her be killed by 'her' superior. Hadrian knew this, that's why he ran. Maybe he could prevent it and all the misery would end soon. He dashed around a corner and saw his fellow Jedi kneeling down with the culprit between them. Hadrian looked nervous. He looked up, trying to see the real bounty hunter someway, but the place bust of activity. It was difficult the pinpoint the killer.

Then he heard a shot and the Changeling died, but then something new all together happen which to him. He heard a second shot which was aimed for his friends. Hadrian called upon his gift and created a shield of fire around the Jedi. The second dart vaporized the instant it touched the blue fire. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked shocked. There was a whoosh from above. Hadrian looked up to see an armored rocket man taking off from a roof high above. He shot up fast into the sky and disappeared. Hadrian sighed. He will meet him again in the near future.

Hadrian walked up toward his friends.

"You gave us quite a scare, Hadrian." Anakin replied. "I'll never get used too your sudden fire creation."

"Really now, Ani. I didn't know _I _could scare you."

Obi-Wan looked down at the changeling. He touched her neck and pulled out a small, wicked-looking dart.

"Toxic dart." He clarified. He looked up. "Someone doesn't like to be found."

"Obliviously. I guess we need to find out the old fashion way." Hadrian said cheerfully as if not sarcastic.

"Old fashion way?"

Hadrian nodded. "Looking and asking."

"I guess we have too." Obi-Wan said. They stood up and walked toward the speeder in which Obi-Wan came. They jumped in and Anakin took off. Hadrian then thought about the speeder _he_ came in and shrugged. Surely the owner would find it anyway. While they flew back to the Senator's apartment, they conversed with each other.

"Why are they trying the kill her, Master."

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "Because she is against the creation of a Republic army. It seems to me that someone does want it too happen."

"But what army, Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"No idea."

Hadrian thought differently about it. But he let it pass for the moment. The events will present themselves soon enough. Obi-Wan turned around.

"What is your gist of this, Hadrian?"

"If the Senate decides that creating an army is what they need, then they will. One vote against so many will not work. Besides, maybe someone has already created an army, but is just waiting for the perfect moment." Hadrian replied. "My thoughts are on the latter."

"We most bring this before the council. But first we need to see if the Senator is alright."

Hadrian and Anakin nodded.

* * *

The sun shown brightly above the Cosuscanti skyline. The tall spire of the Jedi Temple stood out against the blue sky. Inside the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Hadrian stood in the center of the room. The members of the Council were seated in a circle surrounding the three Jedi. They already explained the situation regarding the assassination attempt on the Senator while the Members listened carefully. Even Hadrian enlightened them with his thoughts on the case. Yoda spoke first.

"Track down this bounty hunter; you must, Obi-Wan."

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Master Windu said, eyeing the Jedi. Hadrian fidgeted on his place, he was about to speak but Yoda held his hand up.

"No proof you have, my Padawan."

Hadrian sulked and sighed. Why didn't they try to listen to him for once? Obi-Wan looked up.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan will."

Anakin looked surprised of having an assignment of his own. He looked at his friend and smiled. Hadrian smiled back, but inside he was worried. What will Anakin do once they reached Naboo? Will he try to hit on Padmé? He shook his head. Padmé would not leave him. Ever.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees." Mace ordered the young man.

Anakin stepped forward. "As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the Capital."

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda said wisely.

"Anakin, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her."

Hadrian fumed and made a face of annoyance. It was always Palpatine. When can't they decide on their own? Yoda looked at his pupil and Hadrian straightened himself.

"Help Obi-Wan, my Padawan. Good exercise this will be for you."

Hadrian nodded, but he stepped forward. "With all due respect Masters," he said boldly. "Why can't you just listen to what I have to say? I know who's behind these assassination attacks and I know who's ordering them. Why can't you just hear me out?"

The Council members looked at each other in disclosure. Yoda shook sadly his head. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked quite stunned as well. But Hadrian didn't mind what they thought about him. Master Windu looked serious.

"You may know about the future, Padawan Phoenix. But without hard facts, there's nothing we can do about it no matter how badly you want too. Don't defy the Council."

Hadrian looked angry. He felt in the mood to shout some sense in them. But he held back. "Fine… but when the time comes. Don't come to me, 'coz I'll tell you 'I told you so'"

Yoda looked disapproving at his apprentice. The three Jedi bowed and exit the Council chambers. Anakin looked worriedly at his friend who was red with anger. Obi-Wan looked straight forward, trying not to thinking about his padawan and his mission.

"What do you know, Hadrian?" the young man asked him.

Hadrian shook his head. "If the council doesn't want to hear my case, you shouldn't either. No hard feelings, Ani, but…" Hadrian scratched the back of his head, "There are things better left not mention."

Anakin nodded. "Are you sure?"

Hadrian nodded. "I'm sure. By the way, be wary around the chancellor, okay."

Anakin gave him a confused look. "I don't trust him, remember?"

"I still can't believe that, you know. What wrong about this man?"

"I'll tell you later when the time comes. By then you will thank me." Hadrian gave him a cheesy smile. They caught up with the Jedi Knight and together they entered the turbolift.

* * *

Anakin and Palpatine stood at the window overlooking the vast city. Anakin held his friend's word dear to him and listened carefully of what the Chancellor had to say. Even between the lines. The old man was starting the look much older then before but his eyes still held that mischievous glint. They talked about to convince the Senator to return to her home planet.

"I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, your Excellency."

"And so, my young Padawan," Here Anakin narrowed his eyes slowly; "they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off."

"You guidance more than my patience." Anakin realized now. Was the Chancellor trying to get him on his side? Anakin was careful. Maybe Hadrian was right and he wasn't to be trusted.

"You don't need guidance, Anakin. In time you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times; you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

_Invincible? _What was he hinting at? And the most gifted Jedi ever, he thought, surely this could not be true. He and Palpatine turned away from the window and walked through his office towards the door.

"What about Hadrian? He is more powerful then the entire council put together." Anakin asked, waiting for his reaction. Palpatine had a foregone look. He smile disappeared slightly.

"Padawan Phoenix…" He said, and then he looked at Anakin, "He is a magnificent Jedi, I have ever seen in my life. But something strikes me odd about him." He said more to himself.

"Like what?"

Palpatine smiled. "Not to worry, Anakin. All in due time, now good luck on your mission."

"Thank you, your Excellency."

* * *

**Now that was scary, right. What will happen next? You'll just have to find out. And sorry if the chapters are short.**

**Don't forget to review, share your thoughts with me and may the Force be with you… always.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here's chapter 4. I hope you all going to like it. And I'm so glad people actually read this; And thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**Thank you JediKnight .**

**Well, on with the story.**

* * *

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan walked along the Temple corridors. Yoda accompanied them, riding on a small floating chair. His Padawan, Hadrian, walked beside him. They were in the Temple atrium, the sun shinning through a window giving the room an imposing glow.

"I am concerned for my Padawan. He's not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet."

"The council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"The boy has exceptional skills, so does Hadrian." Mace glanced over to the boy.

"But he still has much to learn, Master. His abilities have made him… well, arrogant."

"Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi." Yoda looked at his apprentice. Hadrian gave him a cheap smile. "Too sure of themselves they are, even the older, more experienced ones."

Windu looked at the Jedi Knight. "Remember, Obi-Wan. If the prophesy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force back into balance. But I'm not sure about you, Hadrian."

Hadrian gave him a 'who, me?' look.

"You're an exception." He continued. Yoda nodded and waved the two Jedi off so he could talk with his Padawan.

"Much anger I sense in you." Yoda replied. Hadrian looked away.

"Who doesn't."

"Concentrate you must. A Dark and powerful gift you have, that much I sensed in you."

Hadrian looked confused and shocked.

"You mean my fire ability? There's nothing dark about that."

"Realize you do not, Hadrian. But used already you have. Another side of you, there is, a very powerful other you." Yoda pointed to him.

"I don't understand, Master." Hadrian sulked. Did he miss something?

Yoda closed his eyes. "Remember when you were nine years old, lost control over you gift, you did. But it wasn't you."

Hadrian looked down in thought. "The junkyard." He whispered. His Master was right. When the fire burst out of his body, he didn't have any control over it which killed dozen of people who were around. It was still a painful memory. But he felt something in the back of his mind. Like another presence, but he wasn't sure.

"What does this mean?"

Yoda looked pensive. "Meditate on this I did. Great spirit I saw in you; too strong, too powerful. Careful you must be my young padawan."

Hadrian nodded. Maybe there was more to his fire gift then meets the eye. He took this warning for granted and bowed to his master. He joined Obi-Wan and together they left the two Jedi alone. They had work to do.

* * *

Hadrian and Obi-Wan made their way back to Senator Amidala's apartment. The city was buzzing with life and when you looked up you saw many vehicles flying towards their destination. Hadrian pulled his hood over his head and sighed. He was wondering about what his Master had said. Was there something wrong with him? He hoped that he would find the answers very fast before anything else happend. But he couldn't think about it yet. He thought about Padmé. This brought a smile onto his face. She was going home and he was glad about it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Obi-Wan calling for him. Hadrian looked up. Obi-Wan saw only his piercing blue eyes from under the hood which gave him some chills on his back. He never got used to this mysterious boy, even if they are best friends.

"Hadrian, I'm going to do something first. You head to the Senator and make sure to help Anakin convince her to leave, alright." He asked. Hadrian nodded without replying. Obi-Wan pulled up his own hood and headed into an other direction. Hadrian looked after him until he disappeared. Then the dark hooded Jedi made his own way towards the luxurious apartment.

When he arrived at the room, he saw Anakin at the doorway. They nodded to each other. Padmé, he saw, was talking to Jar Jar who was standing near the door of the anteroom to her bedroom. He saw one of the handmaidens, Dormé, moved about packing luggage. So, Hadrian realized, Anakin did persuade her to leave the Capital.

"How did it go?"

"It was not easy. Without the help of the Chancellor, she wouldn't even move out of her apartment. She can be such a handful." Anakin replied; sighing.

Hadrian smiled. "She is, which makes her a strong Senator." He looked back at her.

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to make my place in the Senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." Padmé ordered the Gungan monotony.

"Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden." He said, pompously, "Mesa accept this with muy muy humility and da" But he was cut off by Padmé bristly.

"Jar Jar. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, M'Lady." He bowed and went out. Padmé walked bristly to Anakin and Hadrian. She was in a very bad mood, Hadrian could tell. He gave her a warm smile, but she looked passive.

"I don't like this idea of hiding." She answered stonily.

"Don't worry, now that the Council had ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan and Hadrian long to find this bounty hunter." Anakin assured her, but she didn't listened.

Padmé was frustrated. "I haven't worked so hard for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"

Hadrian sighed. He had gone to the sitting room and sat down. He listened to their bantering, remembering all their conversations over the past ten years. The Council didn't know, even his Master didn't know that he secretly visited Padmé on Naboo when he had the time and was alone. But now, he didn't have the strength to argue with her. So he let Anakin do the job. He smirked; it was bound to happen anyway.

"Pride?!" Padmé shrieked, "Ani, you're young and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. Not even Hadrian."

"Leave me out of this!" Hadrian sais from the next room. Padmé made a face.

" I suggest you reserve you opinions for some other time." She finished.

"Sorry, M'Lady. I was only trying to…"

"Ani! No!" Padmé shouted.

Anakin looked down. "Please don't call me that."

"What?"

"Ani…" His voice was low. Padmé didn't know what to make of this.

"I've always called you that… it's your name, isn't it?" she asked. Hadrian rolled his eyes, hearing this. She didn't understand that Anakin was almost twenty years old and don't liked to be named that anymore. Women.

"It's Anakin. When you say Ani it's like I'm still a little boy… and _I'm_ not." He said strongly. Hadrian laughed. Anakin heard him and send him a mental note which came on hard. Hadrian winched; almost falling off of the sofa. Padmé looked between wanted to laugh or just to pity him.

"I'm sorry." She stated then making up her mind. "It's impossible to deny you're…" she looked him over. "that you've grown up." She smiled at him and Anakin became a little shy.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it." He replied.

"It's because you don't show it to him." Hadrian said from the other room. Anakin gave him an annoyed looked, but of course Hadrian didn't see it.

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow." Padmé said to him. She put some clothes back into her bag.

Anakin stood near the window, playing with a small ball. "Don't get me wrong… Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as master Windu. I'm very truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only…" He stopped playing with his little flying ball and faced her. There was some anger in his eyes. Hadrian felt it. "Although I'm a Padawan learner, in some way… a lot of ways… I'm ahead of him. But he feels I'm too unpredictable. Other Jedi my age have gone through the trails and made it. I know I started my training late, but he won't let me move on."

"That must be frustrating." She replied. "But your not the only one."

Anakin looked away. "It's worse… he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand. It's not fair!"

Hadrian heard enough. He stood up and waltzed right into the room. Padmé saw him. Anakin looked away. Hadrian's face turned to storm time, but he kept his cool. "Listen to me, Anakin. Obi-Wan always listen to you in his own way! You're not the only one. Can't you see! The Council doesn't even want to listen to me and that hurts much then when your own Master doesn't believe you! Clear you mind_, Ani_ and you will see things differently." Padmé touched his arm. She looked worried, but the look on Anakin's face was priceless.

She couldn't suppress a laugh. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said when both Jedi were watching her, turning back to Anakin. "You sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way."

Hadrian smiled to. But the man in question didn't find it so funny. "I'm not whining! I'm not."

"Sure you do." Hadrian said. Padmé smiled at Anakin. They heard the handmaiden laugh in the background. Hadrian leaned against the wall.

"I didn't say it to hurt you." She said sorrowful.

"I know…" There was a brief silence, then Padmé came over to Anakin. Hadrian raised his eyebrow, but she gave him a curious look.

"Anakin…" they looked in each other eyes for the first time. Hadrian's breath came in faster. Was he jealous? No, he trusted her.

"Don't try to grow up too fast."

"I am grown up. You said it yourself." Anakin looked deep into Padmé's eyes. She knew, somehow, that this was wrong. A small presence in the back of her mind warned her. Hadrian couldn't stand this anymore. He was about to intervene, but Padmé was before him.

"Please, don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" Anakin asked. He totally forgot about Hadrian for a moment who was shooting him daggers from his eyes.

"Because I can see what you're thinking." She replied. Anakin laughed.

"Ahh… So, you have Jedi powers too?"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Sorry, M'Lady."

Anakin back away as Padmé turned and went back to her packing. The younger man passed Hadrian with a scowl on his face. Hadrian shook his head. He will never understand that boy. Padmé sighed and packed the rest of her dresses. She closed the lit and sat on the bed, sighing while rubbing her hands. Hadrian stepped forward and kneeled before her. He took her hands into his and kissed it.

"No hard feeling about this, my love. It's for the best, and you know that."

"I know." She whispered. She didn't looked up. "I'm going to miss you… again."

Hadrian smiled. He cupped her head up and looked into her eyes. "I know. But I will concentrate better of I know that you're safe on Naboo. And Anakin will protect you well… only…" Hadrian looked pensively. "I don't know his feeling toward you and…"

"Don't worry, Hadrian. I know it too. I'll watch my back, okay?"

Hadrian nodded. "Be safe okay. And say hi to our son, will you."

Padmé smiled. "Of course. But!!!" Padmé clapped her hand upon her mouth and looked shocked. "But what about Anakin? He will know. Nobody's suppose to know. What will we do?"

Hadrian narrowed his eyes and stood up. That was a good question. For four years they kept it quiet that they had a child. Even better, they were married four years ago. His cloak framed his dark appearance while looking at her in thought. If Anakin would find out about their relationship, no doubt the Council will know too. Maybe, for being friends, Anakin would keep it quiet. Hadrian looked back.

"You will find something to cover this up."

"Me? Why me?"

"You're woman. Are woman not suppose to do this sort of thing ?" Hadrian said. Padmé looked stunned.

"Fine," she whispered, not happy about this, "I'll do what I must. But watch it, mister! The next time, you will find your own way out of this mess."

"Whatever, sweetheart." He kissed her full on the lips but not for long until he heard some commotion in the next room. They pulled away with a cheapish smiles. Hadrian straightened his cloak and left the room. Obi-Wan had arrived and was standing next to Anakin. Hadrian took one of the baggage containers and joined them. A moment later Padmé joined them and together they left the apartment, followed by Captain Typho and Dormé.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it. Let me know something, please. So, please review, it's not so hard to do, right?**

**Anyhow, see you all later!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	5. Searching for Clues

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Sorry that it took so long. All my time I have I'm studying for my finals and I have lot of work to do, but it doesn't mean I won't update of course!!! Thanks for all the review, it means a lot to me, but keep them coming!!!**

**Thank you JediKnight !!!!**

**So on with the story, Hadrian will say goodbye to Padmé and then together with Obi-Wan they will find some clues like the title says.**

**Have fun!!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Searching for clues **

A small bus sped toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's industrial area. The spaceport was bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lift cargo out of the starships. The bus stopped before a huge, intergalactic freighter starship. It was parked in the shadow of an overhang. Anakin and Padmé, dressed in Outland peasant outfits, got up and headed for the door where Captain Typho, Dormé, Obi-Wan and Hadrian were waiting to hand them their luggage. Hadrian looked around while Typho addressed the former queen.

"Be safe, Milady."

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé… The threat's on you two now." Padmé said eyeing her friend in the face. She was quiet worried about it.

"He'll be safe with me." Dormé said smiling, eyeing the Captain mischievously. Padmé smiled along. They laughed and the Senator embraced her faithful handmaiden. Dormé started to weep.

"You will be fine." Padmé said, rubbing her friend shoulder.

"It's not me, Milady. I worry about you. What if they realized you've left the Capital?"

Padmé looked at Anakin with a smile. "Than my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." Dormé and Padmé smiled. Anakin frowned as Obi-Wan pulled him aside. Hadrian stood nearby, watching this with laughter in his eyes.

"Anakin, Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Council." Obi-Wan said seriously.

"Yes, Master." Anakin scolded. Hadrian smiled.

"Be careful, my friend. Padmé can be more then a handful." Hadrian replied. Anakin nodded.

"I will. Thanks."

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé. "I will" Hadrian elbowed him and mocked a cough next to him. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "_We_ will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady. You'll be back here in no time."

Padmé smiled. "I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi… Hadrian."

"Time to go." Anakin said, picking up the luggage.

"I know." She said sadly. She gave one last looked at Hadrian. He nodded her goodbye. He will surely miss her… again. Padmé gave Dormé a last huge. Then, two peasants exited the speeder bus, where Artoo was waiting for them. Obi-Wan didn't let his Padawan go without a last word.

"Anakin. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master… Hadrian."

Hadrian nodded and smiled. He watched them headed off toward the giant Star freighter. The dark haired Jedi watched his love walking side by side with Anakin. He still could hear some of their conversations.

"Suddenly, I'm afraid…"

"This is my fist assignment on my own. I am too." Anakin looked back at the droid who was following them. "But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us." They laughed. Hadrian sighed. He wished that he could go with her instead of Anakin. Obi-Wan and Captain Typho watched them too disappear into the vastness of the spaceport with Artoo trundling along behind them.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." The Jedi said seriously.

Typho laughed. "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, then him." Hadrian smiled too. The two Jedi said their farewell to Typho and Dormé. Hadrian pulled his hood up and they disappeared in the opposite direction. In the distance they heard the freighter slowly take off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moved into the crowded skies. Obi-Wan turned too looked at his companion.

"I'll get this analyzed first." He hold up the dart. "Maybe the analysis droid can come up with something."

Hadrian nodded. "I'll get us some supplies for or journey."

"Good. Wait for me at the entrance of the Temple."

Hadrian agreed. Together they headed toward the Jedi Temple. In the Main hallway they split up. Hadrian went to the livings quarters to get some supplies, the usual basis of medicine, food and liquids. While doing these things, Hadrian thought about what his Master had said. Somehow he did feel something off. He felt it before when he was just only a child when Sensei Akira told him to control his gift. Has it something to do with that? Hadrian frowned. Maybe his Sensei knew something. God, did he wish he could see his old Master again.

Hadrian clipped his capsules onto his belt, checked his lightsaber (he still had the one when he came here), but took a second just in case something went wrong. He straightened his cloak and exited his quarters. He made a minute stop at Obi-Wan's and Anakin's quarters to get some equipment for this Jedi companion. Hadrian almost laughed when he entered the room. On one side it was neat and clean, but when you entered Anakin's area it was filled with spare parts and junk. Hadrian took the necessary things and left the room.

He took the turbolift to get on the ground level and there he waited for Obi-Wan to show up. It didn't take long. Soon the Jedi arrived, but wasn't too happy.

"And?"

"The analysis droid couldn't find anything." Obi-Wan said. "They say; that the markings couldn't be identified. It is not known in any culture, probably self-made by some warrior."

Hadrian looked thoughtful. "You're sure? May I see the dart."

Obi-Wan handed him the little bullet. Hadrian took a closer look and turned the thing around in his fingers. Then he indicated some points to his friend.

"See these markings." Obi-Wan nodded. "That's our clue. The droids only looked for symbols, not the cuts which are more important."

"Since when did you become an ammunition specialist?" Obi-Wan asked smiling. Hadrian shrugged and gave back the dart.

"I followed my feelings, like my Master taught me… Do you know someone who can enlighten us?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

They walked down the street. It was a pretty tough part of town. Old buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs thundered past. Above, the old elevated monospeed with occasional "shiny freighters" hissing through. Hadrian and Obi-Wan came to a kind of alien diner. On the streamed-up windows it said "DEX'S DINER" in alien lettering. They went inside. A waitress droid was carrying plates of half-eaten food. There was a counter with stools and a line of booths along the wall by the window. A number of customers were eating; tough-looking workers, freighter drivers, etc. The waitress droid looked up as the Jedi came in. To Hadrian it looked like an American motel bar.

"Can I help you?" The droid asked, coming to a stop.

"We're looking for Dexter." The waitress droid approached Obi-Wan. She looked menacing.

"Waddya want him for?"

"He's not in trouble. It's personal." Obi-Wan kept his cool. There was a brief pause. Then the droid went to the open serving hatch behind the counter. Hadrian was quiet nervous. But he trusted his friend.

"Someone to see ya, honey." She lowered her voice. "Jedi, by the looks of them." Stream billowed out from the kitchen hatch behind the counter as a huge head poked through.

"Obi-Wan." It said cheerfully. Hadrian let out a breath not knowing he was holding one.

"Hey, Dex." Obi-Wan replied with a grin of his own.

"Take a seat! Be right with ya!"

Hadrian and Obi-Wan seated themselves in a booth. The waitress droid rolled on.

"Want a cup of ardees?" She asked.

"Oh yes, thank you." Obi-Wan said. Hadrian nodded along. He can use a drink now. The waitress droid moved off as the door to the counter opened and Dexter Jettster appeared. He was a big- bald and sweaty, old and alien. Not someone to tangle with; he arrived, beaming hugely.

"Hey, ol'buddy!"

"Hey Dex." The huge alien grabbed the Jedi in a hug. Hadrian smiled from his seat and waited. Dexter eased himself into the seat opposite his friend and Hadrian. He could just make it. Obi-Wan introduced Hadrian and they politely greeted.

"So, my friend. What can I do for ya?"

Obi-Wan placed the dart on the table between them. "Can you tell me what this is?" Dex's eyes widened. He put down his mug.

Dex replied softly. "Well, whaddya know…" He picked up the dart delicately between his puffy fingers and peered at it. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Can you tell us where it came from?"

Dexter grinned. He put the dart back down between them. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

Obi-wan looked pensive. "Kamino Saberdart? … I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive?" He looked sideways to Hadrian. Maybe the boy was right. Dex looked right back.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side give it away... Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge," here he grinned, "… and wisdom."

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Obi-Wan laughed. "Kamino... doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too." Dex replied. Obi-Wan picked up the dart, holding it midway between them.

"Cloners? Are they friendly." He asked his friend.

"It depends." The alien said grinning. Hadrian smiled in his mug.

"On what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are… and how big your pocketbook is." They laughed.

"It's a shame how the universe works nowadays. Power and greed, that's all the people think about." Hadrian said, putting his mug down.

"Right you are, Laddie. Right you are."

* * *

The main entrance at the base of the huge Temple was bustling with activity. All sorts of Jedi were coming and going. Obi-Wan and Hadrian scrolled in, in all peace. A bronze bust of Count Dooku stood among a line of other busts of Jedi in the Archive Room. Hadrian stood in front of it studying the striking features of the chiseled face. On the wall, lighted computer panels seem to stretch into infinity. Farther along the room in the background, five Jedi were seated at tables, studying archive material.

After Hadrian studied the bust for a few moments before Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Archivist was standing next to him. She was an elderly, frail-looking human Jedi. Tough as old booted and smart as a whip. She was looking at him.

"Did you call for assistance?" She asked.

Hadrian was distracted in thought until he heard her. "Yes… yes, I did."

"He has a powerful face, doesn't he? He was one of the most brilliant Jedi I have had the privilege of knowing."

"I never understood why he quit. Only twenty Jedi have ever left the Order." Hadrian asked. Personally, he never understood the man. But he knew his actions.

The woman sighed. "The Lost Twenty… Count Dooku was the most recent and most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order."

"What happened?"

"Well, Count Dooku was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Council… much like yourself." He replied. Hadrian blushed. The word traveled fast around here.

"Really?" He asked innocent. Jocasta Nu gazed at the bust.

"He was always striving to become a more powerful Jedi. He wanted to be the best. With a lightsaber, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Force was... unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Republic. He believed that  
politics were corrupt, and he felt the Jedi betrayed themselves by serving the politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared for nine or ten years, then just showed up recently as the head of the separatist movement." She explained.

"It's very interesting." Hadrian frowned. "I'm not sure I completely understand." That cleared some things up. Hadrian couldn't understand people like that. Why do they want more power to prove themselves worthy?

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson? Are you having a problem, Padawan Phoenix?"

Hadrian smiled. "We did. Master Kenobi has the question."

Hadrian took her to the Jedi who was watching the screen of endless star systems. Nu approached him.

"You called?"

Obi-Wan looked up and nodded. "Yes. I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive chart."

She looked pondering. "Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with… let me see." Nu leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking at the screen. She looked back at him.

"Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere… just south of the Rishi Maze." Nu tapped the keyboard and frowned.

"No coordinates? It sound like the sort of direction you'd get from a street tout… some old miner or Furbog trader.

The Jedi smiled. "All three, actually." Hadrian grinned too.

"Are you sure it exist?" she asked them. Hadrian nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Let me do a gravitational scan." The Jedi studied the star map hologram. There was nothing to look at actually.

"There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on record?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It ought to be, unless it was very recent." She shook her head. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"That's impossible… perhaps the archives are incomplete."

Jocasta Nu looked horrified. The archives were her sanctuary, her home. "The archives are comprehensive and totally secure, my young Jedi. One thing you may be absolutely sure  
of - if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!"

Obi-Wan stared at her, then looked back at the map. Nu noticed a young boy approaching. She turned from the two Jedi and left with the youngster.

"Now, that was helpful." Hadrian replied. Obi-Wan didn't answer. The boy sighed. "Maybe it's been erased from the main data bank."

"Impossible, Hadrian. No one has that license." Obi-Wan downloaded it on his memory ball and stood up. "Come. Let us see your Master. Maybe he can help us."

Hadrian nodded.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but give me some review and I'll be forever happy!! They are like fuel for my writing soul. Anyway, the next chapter will be for next week, but stay tuned.**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	6. Family

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Hey guys, sorry that it took so long, but I was sick for some time and my Beta hasn't send me the chapter back. So, you know. Besides, she had a bit of an accident, so don't sue me. Anyway, yet another chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Thanks JediKnight!!!**

**Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Suspicious and family **

The hold was crowded with emigrants and their belongings, on one side Artoo was coming to the head of a food line holding two bowls, in one of his little claw arms, he grabbed a chunk of something that looked like bread. Artoo slipped a tube into a tub of mush and sucked up a large quantity. A server, who was a droid himself, saw him.

"Hey! No droids!"

Artoo took one last suck and headed away from the food line. _Then what are you? A pile of junk?_ thought Artoo. The little droid moved past other groups of people eating or sleeping and came to Anakin and Padmé's table where the young Padawan was sound asleep, the young Jedi seemed to be having a nightmare, He was very restless.

"No, no, Mom, no…" He muttered in his sleep. He was sweating, Padmé took pity on him, she leaned over, resting her hand on his arm. He woke up with a start, and then realized where he was. Padmé simply looked at him. He stared back, somewhat confused.

"What?"

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." She told him, concerned. Anakin looked at her a little more closely, trying to see if he had revealed any of his secrets. She handed him a bowl of mush and bread, Inside he was a bit ashamed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Padmé took the food from Artoo and set it on the make-shift table. Anakin rose and took a seat as she placed a bowl in front of him.

"Thanks."

"We went to light speed a while ago." She explained to him. He looked into her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Naboo again, I've thought about it every day since I left. It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever seen." He said while eating. Padmé was a little unnerved by his intense stare.

"It may not be as you remember it. Time changes a persons perception."

"Sometimes it does… Sometimes it's for the better." Anakin said.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi… not being able to visit the places you like… or do the things you like…" She said. She knew this already from Hadrian, but she wanted to hear it from another Jedi as well, to confirm it.

"Or be with the people I love." Anakin said suddenly. Padmé looked up by hearing this. Her heart speeded. She came to a realization that maybe Anakin loved her. She felt it. That's why he kept staring at her. Padmé concealed her feelings and went on with questioning him.

"Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi." She knew that Hadrian was taking a great risk, just being with her. He could be expelled from the Order. But Hadrian was very careful. But what if? What if Anakin find out about us and tells the Council about Hadrian's disloyalty to the Order?

"Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love." Anakin explained. Padmé smiled. This wasn't the boy anymore she knew ten years ago.

"You have changed so much." She said out loud.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams. I doubt if Naboo has changed much either."

Padmé blushed. "It hasn't…" There was an awkward moment. Padmé didn't like it very much. So, she continued, changing the subject. "You were dreaming about your mother earlier, weren't you?"

Anakin looked worried. He didn't like that people pried into his sleep. But he could hardly blame her for it. She just heard it. "Yes… I left Tatooine so long ago; my memory of her is fading. I don't want to lose it; recently I've been seeing her in my dreams… vivid dreams… scary dreams. I worry about her." Anakin's eyes glassed over by unshed tears. Padmé gave him a sympathetic look.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Hadrian walked through the main hallway to the training area of the Temple. They came out onto the veranda and stopped, watching twenty or so four-year olds doing training exercises, supervised by Yoda. They wore helmets over their eyes and tried to strike the little training droids with their miniature lightsabers. The droids danced in front of them. Hadrian looked amused, seeing little children training to become a Jedi. He was only glad he didn't need to do these workouts. He heard his Master talking to them, giving advise.

"Don't think… feel. Be one with the Force. Help you, it will." He saw his Padawan and Obi-Wan standing near the door. "Younglings – enough! Visitors we have. Welcome them." The children turned off their lightsaber and they looked up.

"Welcome, Master Obi-Wan and Hadrian."

The Jedi in question smiled at them. Then Obi-Wan turned to the petit Master. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master."

"What help to you, can I be?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward, followed by Hadrian. "We're looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him. But the system doesn't show up on the archive maps." He explained.

"Lost a planet, my Padawan and Master Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing… How embarrassing. Liam, the shades." A boy turned around and used the Force to lower the shades. The room went slowly dark. "An interesting puzzle. Gather, younglings, around the map reader. Clear your mind and find their wayward planet, we will."

The reader was a small shaft with a hollow opening at the top. The children gather around it. Obi-Wan took out a little glass ball and placed it into the bowl. The window shades close completely, the reader lighted up and projected the star map hologram into the room. The children laughed. Some of them reached up to try and touch the nebulae and stars. Obi-Wan and Hadrian walked into the display.

Hadrian showed he place on the hologram. "This is where it ought to be… but isn't."

"But gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot." Obi-Wan explained. "There should be a star here… but there isn't."

Yoda looked up in thoughts. "Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be? Now, younglings, in your mind, what is the first thing you see?" The green alien looked around. "An answer? A thought? Anyone?"

There was a brief pause. Then a child put his hand up. Yoda nodded. "Master? Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Then all the children cheered. "That's right! Yes! That's what happened! Someone erased it!"

An other child spoke up. "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away."

Obi-Wan stared, Hadrian and Yoda chuckled in delight. Yoda looked up at the Jedi Master.

"Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The Padawan is right. Go to the center of the Gravity's pull, and find you planet you will."

"I told you so." Hadrian replied.

"And right you are, Hadrian, but I wasn't sure." Obi-Wan answered back. Yoda, Obi-Wan and Hadrian moved away from the children. With a hand movement, Obi-Wan caused the star map to disappear. He used the Force to call the glass ball back to his hand as the trio walked into an adjourning room.

"Master Yoda, who could have erased information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?"

Yoda frowned. "Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files." Yoda looked at his Padawan. "Know you do?" Obi-Wan glanced at his friend in bewilderment. Hadrian slowly nodded. They waited for an answer.

"It's… Dooku."

Obi-Wan looked stunned. "Impossible. He's"

Hadrian cut him off. "It is him, Obi-Wan! He joined the Separatists and erased something from the archive that we aren't suppose to find. The answer lies on Kamino. Just… start to accept it."

"Maybe you are right, but I can't accept this so easily." The Jedi remarked. Hadrian fumed and crossed his arms. Yoda looked pensive.

"Who and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will. May the Force be with you." He replied. The two Jedi bowed and left the hall.

* * *

The Starfreighter landed in the giant port city of Theed. Padmé, Anakin and Artoo were among the emigrants streaming from the Starfreighter and into the vast docking area. They exited onto the main plaza.

The speeder bus pulled up and stopped near the Naboo Palace. The trio got out. The great courtyard stretched before them, and they saw the rose-colored domes of the palace on the far side. Artoo whistled. They picked up their gear and started to cross the courtyard. Artoo trundled behind them.

"If I grew up here, I don't think I'd ever leave." Anakin said while looking around.

Padmé laughed. "I doubt that."

Anakin looked at her. "No, really. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about... The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells  
of flowers..."

Padmé took over. "…and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young... I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so  
beautiful... I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." She looked onward, thinking back on those days.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were little girl?" He asked.

Padmé looked at him and laughed. "No!" She said. "That was the last thing I thought of, but the more history I studied, the more I realized how much good politicians could do. After school, I became a Senatorial advisor with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. For the most part it was because of my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." Anakin said.

She looked a bit down while answering. "Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the   
people what they want, not what they need, and truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now..." She thought about her son. But she was careful not to do a slip up. "So when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her." And she was happy about her position.

"I agree! I think the Republic needs you... I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways."

Padmé smiled, He didn't suspect anything. "I think so too." The reason why she took this position was to remain neutral about her maternal situation. A very small group of people knew about her and Hadrian, But that was it. They walked toward the palace. Artoo continued to follow after them.

* * *

After a very important session with queen Jamillia and a tense conversation about security measurements with Anakin, Padmé was finally going home. It was afternoon and the sun was warm against her skin. People were passing through the little street, old men were sunning themselves, women were gossiping and children were playing. Anakin who was dressed in his Jedi cloak followed Padmé onto a side street. Artoo rolled after them in his cheering mood. Padmé wore a beautiful simple dress. She stopped, beaming. She hasn't seen her home in a long time. She has the right to be happy.

"There's my house!" She told Anakin. Padmé started forward; Anakin lingered back.

She turned around. "What? Don't say you're shy!" She smiled. He had the same reaction when Hadrian first came to her home. He blushed more then her little girl and she kept teasing him about it.

Anakin was a bit untruthfully. "No, but I…" Suddenly there were shouts from two little girls. They were running toward Padmé who held her arms open for them to join.

"Ryoo!! Pooja!!" she beamed. Padmé scooped them up and hugged them. Then she turned to them with a smile on her face. "Go wake up Artoo."

"Artoo!!!" They shouted in unison, as they saw the droid, they hugged him. Artoo whistled and beeped. Padmé laughed. Then the duo went into the house. The girls stayed and played with the droid.

Padmé introduced Anakin to her family. They accepted him into their family with ease. But he hadn't seen them all. In the next room, Sola, Padmé's older sister came in from the kitchen carrying a big bowl of food. She said something over her shoulder toward the kitchen.

"They're eating over at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." Sola put the bowl down on the table, where Anakin, Padmé and Ruwee, her father, were coming into the room. Sola was delighted.

"Padmé!!" She ran toward her, hugging. "You're late. Mom was worried."

"We walked. Anakin, this is my sister, Sola." She told to her friend.

"Hello, Anakin."

"Hello." He replied politely. Sola sat, as an elderly woman came in with a bowl of steaming food.

"… and this is my mother." Padmé said.

"You're just in time for dinner." She said. "I hope you're hungry, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "A little."

Padmé shook her head. "He's being polite, Mom. We're starving."

Ruwee grinned. "You came to the right place at the right time." Everyone sat down and started passing food. Jobal looked at Padmé.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried." Padmé gave her a dirty look. Her father smiled as he watched.

"Dear…"

Jobal looked at her husband. "I know, I know… but I had to say it. Now it's done." She looked relieved. Padmé smiled at her mother, understanding that she needed to do it.

Sola looked mischievous at Padmé. She saw this and gritted her teeth. Her sister smiled. "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, you're the second boyfriend my dear sister ever brought home?" Padmé could kick her on the shins under the table. Padmé rolled her eyes.

"Sola!" She shouted. "He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

Her mother looked up in shock. "A bodyguard?! Oh, Padmé! They didn't tell us it was that serious!"

Padmé glanced at her mother. "It's not, Mom, I promise. Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember that little boy who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" They nodded.

"The little one besides Hadrian?" Sola asked. Padmé nodded.

"He grew up."

Anakin grinned. Her mother smiled, but it faded away. "Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life. I certainly have! And you have to think about your… euh nephew Nathaniel." Padmé almost panicked. But Anakin was oblivious to it.

"Mom, I'm not in any danger. And I will talk with Nate soon as possible. Where is the little devil anyway?" She asked.

"He's staying over with some friends." Her mother replied. "He really misses you."

Ruwee turned to Anakin. "Is she in any danger?"

"… Yes… I'm afraid she is."

Padmé added quickly. "But not much."

After dinner, Ruwee invited Anakin for a walk in the garden. Anakin took the invitation with a smile. Padmé helped her mother and sister cleaning the table. They saw the Jedi through the window speaking with her father. She sighed.

"Why haven't you told us about him?" Sola asked. Padmé looked up.

"What's there to talk about? He's just a boy. Besides I was to busy with Hadrian."

"A boy?" Sola came closer. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Padmé nodded. "I know. But what can I do? Nobody knows about my marriage with Hadrian."

Sola nodded. "It's obvious he has feeling for you. Sooner or later you have to tell the boy about your situation before it's getting out of hand."

"Sola, please! I know. I'm working on it. Hadrian said just the same thing. Besides, Anakin and I are just friends… our relationship is strictly professional." She turned to her mother. "How's my son doing anyway?"

"The little demon is eating the hair off my head. He is just like his father." Jobal said smiling. "But we are very concerned about you, Padmé. You've done your service, Honey. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much."

Padmé looked impassive. "I know…But what I'm doing is important."

"Being there for your son is important too, Padmé. I understand that Hadrian can't do this without being kicked out of the Order, but you can. Please… think about it." Her mother said. After helping around in the kitchen, Padmé went to her room. She took a suitcase and placed it on the bed, and threw some things into it. Anakin lingered in the door way after having completed his walk with her father.

"Don't worry, this won't take long."

"I just want to get there before dark." Anakin told her. Padmé went on packing. The young Jedi looked around the room.

"You still live at home." He asked. Padmé looked up from her packing. What should she say? Mostly she lived on the Lake country with her son because it was bigger there, and when Hadrian came to visit, they had plenty of room.

"I move around so much, I've never had a place of my own." It was true. Being a Senator makes you travel a lot. "Official residences have no warmth. I feel at home here."

Anakin looked somber. "I never had a real home. Home was always where my Mom was." He picked up a framed hologram. "Is this you?"

The hologram showed Padmé at age seven or eight surrounded by forty or fifty little green creatures. She was holding one in her arms. They were all smiling hugely. She nodded.

"That was when I went with the relief group to Shadda-Bi-Boran. Their sun was imploding, and the planet was dying. I was helping to relocate the children. See that little one I'm holding? His name was N'a-kee-tula, which means sweetheart. He was so full of life, all those kids were. They were never able to adapt... to live off their native planet." She told him sadly.

Anakin picked up another hologram. It showed Padmé at age ten or eleven. She was wearing official robes and standing between two robed legislators. Her expression was severe. She smiled, looking at it.

"My first day as an Apprentice Legislator, notice the difference?" she pulled a face. Anakin grinned. He sat the two holograms down side by side – the beaming little girl and the stern, unsmiling adolescent. Then he noticed another hologram, hidden by some stuffed animals. He picked it up. It showed herself, embracing a small child. He was beaming and the little infant was pointing at something.

"Who's this?" He asked. Padmé stopped and looked at him. Then he saw him holding a cherished frame of her and Nathaniel, her son. Hadrian was the one who took the hologram. Nate kept pointing at his father who was making funny faces. She gulped.

"That's Nathaniel, my nephew." She lied. Anakin kept looking, then sat in down between the two other holograms. Padmé went back to packing, trying to cloud her emotions so that Anakin couldn't pick up anything. Then they set off toward their destination.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that very exciting? Let me know what you think. **

**Review**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	7. The missing planet

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Okay, I know it took awhile to post this chapter, but I was to busy with my other story (LOTR) and I had a lot of schoolwork. Going to the university isn't everything. But at the moment I have some free time to post, and here we are folks; the chapter you all have been waiting for. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

A small spacecraft, able to hold two passengers, streaked through space. The view was just like the star map hologram. Inside the cockpit, two Jedi were navigation the ship. Obi-Wan was at the controls while Hadrian was sight seeing. He dozed off a bit after they took off from Coruscant. But his dream wasn't pleasant. He was suddenly trashing in his sleep. If it wasn't for Obi-Wan he would have bust into flames. He felt so much pain in his sleep, something he has never felt before beside the scar he had been giving by Darth Maul. But the dream was hazy. Only darkness was left.

Now he was watching to the endless void of stars. He scratched between his eyes and clenched and unclenched his fist. Obi-Wan saw this and began to worry. He never saw Hadrian like this before. He knew about Anakin's fierce dreams, but Hadrian? Maybe he should just ask. He was a friend, something Obi-Wan held dear.

"What happened? …Want to talk about it." He asked. Hadrian was quiet, still looking outside. Then he sighed and looked at his companion.

"I just had a vision … I guess." He said suddenly.

"A vision? That's uncommon, but known among Jedi."

Hadrian took a deep breath. "Vision is the art of seeing the invisible. Yet it is in our idleness, in our dreams, that the submerge truth sometimes comes to the top." He looked at his friend. "Don't you believe in your dreams?"

Obi-Wan thought of that. Hadrian was right about something. Obi-Wan had dreamed a lot, because everybody dreams.

"I guess… Everybody can think. But dreams; that's who we are. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because… Some dreams can come true." Hadrian became uneasy. "I saw my own death." He said calmly. Obi-Wan was dumb struck. He looked into his eyes and saw the truth. Hadrian wasn't lying about it. This was something he couldn't find any words for it. And Hadrian wasn't waiting for any. There was a brief moment of silence. Then the spacecraft came out of hyperspace. In front of them a storm-shrouded planet was exactly where it ought to be. The ship disengages from the hyperspace transport ring and headed down toward the planet.

"There it is, right where it should be. Our missing planet, Kamino. Those files were altered. Just like you said Hadrian. I'm sorry if I doubted you."

"No hard feelings Obi-Wan. Besides it looks like a nice vacation spot." He replied sarcastic. The forgot about the dream Hadrian had. No they had a more important work to think about. They entered the atmosphere. Heavy rains and hard-driving winds lashed the platform as the ship approached. The huge, ultra modern city of Tipoca rested on great stilts that keep it above the pounding and ever-present waves that cover the surface of this watery world.

Hadrian snorted. "A real nice Californian weather. At least during the winter period."

"Well, I wouldn't know." Obi-Wan grinned.

"I don't think our cloak will keep us very dry in this weather."

"Can't you use your fire ability to dry yourself?" Obi-Wan asked, readying himself to land.

"Not if I want to set my own ass on fire." Hadrian laughed.

The Starfighter landed. They got out, pulled their hoods over their head and made their way through the howling wind toward a tower on the far side of the platform. Hadrian was cursing all the way and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the colorful words. A door slid open. A shaft of brilliant light pierced the swirling rain. They passed through it and went inside. Hadrian looked around while pushing the soaking hood from his face.

"God damned, it's very white." He stated. "I think I become blind." He blinked several times.

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Master Jedi, so good to see you." A voice sounded behind them. Hadrian turned around in astonishment, looking up and up. Obi-Wan wiped the rain from his face and blinked in surprise at a tall, pasty-white alien. She had large, almond shaped eyes.

"The Prime Minister expects you." It said. Obi-Wan and Hadrian looked at each other in question.

"We're expected?" He said warily.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way!"

Obi-Wan masked his surprise as they moved away along the corridor. Hadrian was calm about this. But the other Jedi wasn't. He looked at the young man.

_What do you know, Hadrian?_

Hadrian looked sideways, smiling. _Remember when I told you that they may have an army, just that they wait for the exact opportunity? _Obi-Wan nodded. _Well, this is it. Don't worry. Just play the stupid tourist and act professional._

Obi-Wan looked disbelieving. _And how, pray tell, will I do that? Without knowing anything about this. _Hadrian smiled.

The door slid open. The Jedi and the Kaminoan entered and crossed to where the Prime Minister rose from his chair which like all the furniture on Kamino, seemed made out pure light. To Hadrian it was white. The Kaminoan bowed before her superior.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino… and this is Master Jedi…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Hadrian Phoenix."

The Minister indicated to some chairs. But the Jedi remained standing. The other Kaminoan hovered behind. The room was bathed in brilliant white light. The whole place was ultra high-tech.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season."

Hadrian raised his eyebrow. "Geez, I really don't want to know the worst part." He joked. Obi-Wan grinned. The Kaminoans smiled, as far as a Kaminoan could.

"You make us feel most welcome." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Please…" The Minister gestured to the chairs. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way." He said bluntly.

Obi-Wan gazed at Hadrian who nodded. "That is … good news." He improvised.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope."

Obi-Wan looked disheveled. "I'm sorry? Master -?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. He's still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" The Minister asked.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Obi-Wan said, looking surprised himself.

"Oh," The Kaminoan said. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The Army?" The Jedi Master asked. Hadrian leaned back. He was thinking about it too. But he wasn't sure anymore if Sifo-Dyas was murdered or killed in action.

"Yes, a clone army. And I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." The Minister said.

Obi-Wan looked pensive. "Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?"

The Kaminoan nodded. "Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

Obi-Wan waved with his arms. "That's why we're here."

The Jedi and Lama Su rose and walked toward the door. Obi-Wan came close to Hadrian without being overheard by the Kaminoans. They whispered to each other.

"For the Republic? But the vote of creating an army has just begun." Obi-Wan whispered.

Hadrian nodded. "I looks like someone has foreseen this and planned ahead. I'll explain it later."

The Jedi, Lama Su and Taun We came out onto a balcony. Below was a huge parade ground. The rain and wind were brutal. Thousands of clone troopers, faces covered by helmets were marching and drilling in formation of several hundred. Hadrian and Obi-Wan were stunned. They looked around.

Lama Su was beaming. "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, not believing his eyes.

"Quite impressive, Minister. Especially the white uniforms… Very catchy, original." Hadrian said, hiding his laughter. Obi-Wan growled under his breath at the youths bluntness. The Minister only smiled. Then they turned around. The tour continued through a classroom filled with identical young boy clones.

"Talking about identity issues." Hadrian muttered.

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This groups was created about five years ago." Lama Su explained.

Obi-Wan looked up. "You mentioned growth acceleration."

Hadrian looked confused. When did that happen?

"Oh, yes." The Minister went on. "It's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time. Those items you saw on the parade ground were started ten years ago, when Sifo-Dyas first placed the order, and they're already mature."

Obi-Wan looked impressed. Lama Su conducted the Jedi through a large eating area. Taun We followed as they walked by hundreds of clones who looked exactly alike, all about twenty years old, dressed in black. They were seated at tables, eating.

"You'll find they are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Lama Su explained them.

"Who was the original host?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand-picked Jango Fett himself."

"Where is the bounty hunter now?" Hadrian asked, knowing the answer already.

"Oh, we keep him here."

The tour continued through a long corridor filled with narrow, transparent tubes into which clones were climbing. Once in the tube, the clones went to sleep.

"Apart from his pay," Lama Su said. "Which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing - an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" The Jedi asked.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile... and no growth acceleration."

"Scary… The man was obviously not loved by women." Hadrian said, rolling his eyes.

Obi-Wan went on. "We would very much like to meet this Jango Fett."

"I would be most happy to arrange it for you." Taun We voiced from behind. She bowed and left.

* * *

A water speeder headed toward the Naboo Lake retreat. The speeder was driven by Paddy Accu, the retreat caretaker. It docked at the island landing platform. Anakin and Padmé disembarked the water speeder at the base of a lodge rising on the beautiful island in the middle of the like. The two of them walked up the stairs from where the water speeder was parked onto a terrace overlooking a lovely garden. Behind them, Paddy followed.

Anakin and Padmé stopped at the balustrade. She looked out across the garden to the shimmering lake and the mountains rising beyond. Lost memories came to her. Anakin looked at her.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water." She told him with a smile. The feeling of the warm water came back to her.

"I do too. I guess it comes from growing up on a desert planet."

Padmé became aware that He was looking at her. Her breathing speeded up slightly, not much for him to noticed. _What's wrong with me? I'm better then this. _

"… We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us… and try guess the names of the bird singing."

"I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere. Not like here." He touched her arm and caressed her. "Here everything's soft… and smooth…"

Padmé shivered at his touch. She wanted to pull away from him. She has become intimidating to the way he looked at her but she was panicky as well. She swallowed hard.

"There was a very old man," she started, "Who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand – and vases and necklaces out of glass. They were magical." She felt him come closer. She turned toward him. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Everything here is magical." Anakin said seductive.

"You could look into the glass and see the water. The way it ripples and moves. It looked so real… but it wasn't." Padmé said to keep her mind on things and way from him. But he only came closer and closer.

"Sometimes, when you believe something to be real, it becomes real."

They looked into each other's eyes. Padmé took some distance, but not much.

"I used to think if you looked too deeply into glass, you would lose yourself." She replied.

"I think it's true…" Anakin came closer until their lips met. First she didn't resist, but she came to her senses and pulled away. She felt horrible.

"No! I shouldn't have done that." Padmé said making some distance between them. What will Hadrian think about this. Padmé sighed.

"I'm sorry. When I'm around you, my mind is no longer my own." Anakin explained still looking at her. Padmé looked grim and shook her head.

"It's not that, Anakin. I can't do this."

He looked confused.

"It's complicated." She said.

They kept it quiet for now. They moved away from the balcony and went inside. The day went on until they decided to go on a pick-nick in the mountain meadow. They were in the middle of an idyllic hilly meadow, its lush grasses sprinkled with flowers. At a distance, a herd of Shaaks grazed contentedly.

Beyond was the shimmering expanse of the lake. Several other lakes stretched to the horizon. The warm air was full of little floating puffballs. They sat on the grass, in a playful, coy mood, just talking. Padmé was picking glowers. She was smiling. They let the little issue slide of what happened at the balcony.

"I don't know…"

"Sure you do," Anakin insisted. "You just don't want to tell me."

"Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak-minded." Anakin told her.

Padmé smiled. "All right... I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older then I... very cute... dark curly hair... dreamy eyes."

Anakin looked jealous. "All right, I get the picture… whatever happened to him?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist." She said smiling. She liked to tease him. Just like she teased her husband, Hadrian.

"Maybe he was the smart one." Anakin retorted. Padmé smile faded.

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." He smiled. "I don't think the system works."

Padmé looked at him in confusion. "How would you have it work?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." He explained without looked at her.

"That's exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." She said critically.

"Then they should be made to." Anakin said bluntly.

"By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone."

"You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

Padmé frowned. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

A mischievous little grin crept across his face. "Well, if it works…" Padmé stared at him. He looked back at her, straight faced, but couldn't back a smile.

"You making fun of me!" She laughed.

"Oh no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." He replied sarcastic.

"You're so bad." She picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at him. He caught it. Padmé threw two more pieces of fruit and Anakin kept catching them.

"You're always so serious." He smiled.

"I'm so serious?" She shouted back playfully. Anakin then started to juggle the fruit. Padmé laughed and threw more fruit at him. He managed to juggle them too until there were too many and lost control and ducked, letting the food fall on his head. They both laughed. Anakin was to youthful. He stood in front of a Shaak, yelling at it and waving his arms. Padmé started chuckling as Anakin ran in circles, chased by the Shaak. The Shaak crossed in front of Padmé, with Anakin riding it, facing the Skaak's tail. He attempted to stand on the galloping beast's back, but the animal bucked. Anakin lost his balance and fell off. Padmé laughed even harder. He lied still. Concerned, Padmé jumped up and ran to where Anakin was face down in the grass.

"Ani! Ani! Are you alright?" She turned him over. He was pulling a stupid face at her and laughed. She yelped in mock fury and took a swing at him. He caught her arm. She struggled. They rolled over in the grass, embracing and looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, they become aware of the contact between them. They let go of each other quickly and sat up, looking away.

Anakin stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it. He pulled her up. And now they were easy together on a platonic relationship, not self-conscious any more. Padmé scrambled up onto the Shaak behind the Jedi. She put her arms around his waist and leaned against his back. Anakin kicked his heels in. The animal started forward, and they rode away.

* * *

**Well, this was it. I'll promise to post the next chapter pretty soon, but tonight I'm going to the Bourne Marathon at the cinema and I'll see the avant-primière of the Bourne Ultimatum. I hope it's a good one.**

**Well, have a nice weekend everyone!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	8. The truth

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

**Hey people, here's another chapter for you! I hope you people going to enjoy it. I'm really going to finish this story so, don't worry. I already ****have another SW story**** played out in my head for so long that I really needed to write it down. If you want more information, see my ****bio file. There will be a short summary about it.**

**Anyway, on with this story. This time Anakin will stand for a little surprise and our two Jedi investigators are getting closer to the problem.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**By the way: this isn't beta-read, so you know!!!**

* * *

The rain lashed the city. Below, mighty waves pounded the stilts, breaking almost to the height of the platforms. A large Avian-dragon carried a rain soaked rider who flew above the water toward a floating city. Inside the City, Taun We and the Jedi stood in front of the door of the bounty hunter's apartment. The Kaminoan waved her hand and a muted bell rang. Hadrian looked from side to side while Obi-Wan waited patiently.

As they wait, Obi-Wan noted the door lock entry mechanism. Then the door opened and a ten-year-old boy looked at them. He was identical to the boys in the classroom. Hadrian raised an eyebrow, gazing at the boy.

"Boba, is your father here?" Taun We asked. There was a brief pause.

"Yep." He said.

"May we see him?" She asked.

"Sure." Another brief pause, then Boba stepped aside and let them through. The Jedi and the Kaminoan entered the apartment. Obi-Wan looked around the room. Hadrian stared into an other room and saw some armored gear laying on the floor. He grinned. He stepped pass it and joined his friend.

"Dad! Taun We's here!" The boy shouted. Jango Fett came in from the bedroom. He wore a jumpsuit. He was unshaven and mean looking, his face pitted with scars of old wounds. Hadrian already didn't like him. There were couple of weird tattoos on his muscular forearms. He eyed the Jedi with suspicion. The Kaminoan stepped forward.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

The man in question nodded to her. "Fairly."

Hadrian and Obi-Wan sized the hunter up. The boy studied the three of them with a confused look.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Hadrian Phoenix. They came to check on our progress." Taun We explained.

"That right?" Jango replied impersonally. His eyes fixed the Jedi coldly.

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." Jango answered back uninterested.

"Aren't we all." Hadrian said while looking around. Obi-Wan eyed the half-open bedroom door, through which a couple of pieces of body armor could be seen on the floor. He signaled to Hadrian with his eyes and the man nodded? Jango registered their look. He moved in front of them, blocking the view.

Obi-Wan continued the interrogation. "Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

Fett shrugged. "Once or twice."

"Recently?"

The bounty hunter eyed the Jedi carefully. "Possibly…"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas?" Obi-Wan asked. Jango moved away and turned slightly around toward his son; he said something in huttese and the boy obeyed. He moved to close the bedroom door. Jango smiled thinly at Obi-Wan. Hadrian grinned. _Busted!!!_

"Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Never heard of him." He said.

"Really." Obi-Wan replied, not believing him.

Jango smiled. "I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." He said, calmly. Hadrian eyed him.

"Darth Tyranus? Eldery man, quite imposing, grey hair, beard and strong face features?" Hadrian asked. Jango' eyes winced slightly, but he didn't say anything. Obi-Wan looked pensive, of why his friend would asked that. They were certainly dealing with a Sith. Did Hadrian knew something. The Kaminoan stepped forward.

"Sifo-Dyas told us to expect him. And he showed up just when your Jedi Master said he would. We have kept the Jedi's involvement a secret until your arrival, just as your Master requested." She told the Jedi.

"Curious…" Obi-Wan said, eyeing Hadrian.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "I look forward to seeing them in action."

Jango grinned. "They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that."

Hadrian didn't like the looks of that. But why not, he knew why the clones were created and Jango Fett would probably knew the plans as well.

"Thanks for you time, Jango." Obi-Wan bowed slightly. Hadrian did the same.

"I'm sure we will meet again." The young Jedi said.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango uttered politely. The Jedi and Taun We went out. The slid close behind them. They followed the Kaminoan towards there platform. Hadrian and Obi-Wan lingered a bit in the back. The Jedi Master eyed the youngster with questioning eyes. Hadrian shrugged somewhat.

"Eldery man?" He asked. "Who do you mean?"

"I wanted to see Jango's reaction. And I got what I wanted." Hadrian replied.

"The Sith. The one we are looking for." Obi-Wan declared. Hadrian shook his head.

"No, wrong. This one is just the apprentice. And you know him very well."

Obi-Wan looked confused. "I know him?"

"Dooku."

There was a brief moment. Obi-Wan shook his head. He was in denial.

"Sifo-Dyas had ordered the clones army ten years ago, but…" Hadrian looked at his friend. "He was murdered by his friend. Guess who?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Dooku."

"Exactly. Dooku was ordered to assassinate him by a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. And _that_ is the one we are looking for. And because of this, Dooku erased those files in the Jedi Archive ten years ago so that no one would expecting something." Hadrian explained.

"You do know a lot, doesn't it." Obi-Wan said indefinitely.

"I did some research… We need to be careful, Obi-Wan. If these clones were masterminded by this Sith, then it only means that it will turn against the Republic in the future."

"You assume to much, Hadrian. Maybe you're right. But I will keep this in mind. Now we need to contact the Council and explained this situation to them." Obi-Wan said seriously. Hadrian nodded. They stood with Taun We just inside the open door when they arrived at the docking bay.

"Tell your Council the first battalions are ready. And remind them that if they need more troops, we will need time to grow them." She told them.

"I won't forget. And thank you." Obi-Wan replied. Hadrian nodded politely toward her.

"Thank you." She answered back.

The Jedi came out from the tower into the driving rain. The door closed behind them. Hadrian pulled his robe, hood over his head and stood bracing himself the gale. Obi-Wan glanced back toward the closed door, confirming that the Kaminoan has left. Below, a huge wave crashed against the stiltls. Spray flew high and whipped acrossed the platform to where the Jedi were standing. Hadrian narrowed his eyes against the incoming rain. His friend walked over to their Starfighter, looked to see if anyone was watching, then addressed Artour, the astro droid.

"Arfour!" Obi-Wan shouted through the rain. R4-P17, Obi-Wan's droid who was still sitting on top of the Starfighter, switched on and beeped. Hadrian came standing next to his friend and watched the droid activating.

"Arfour, relay this 'scramble code five, to Corusant: care of 'the old folks home'."

Arfour beeped and whistled. The panel lighted up inside the cockpit. A transmitter disc emerged from the top of the Starfighter and the message was trandmitted.

SWSWSW

The sun shone late in the late afternoon on Coruscant. Yoda sat with Mace. Between the two Jedi, a hologram of Obi-Wan spoke. Hadrian was standing next to him.

"_I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army."_ Obi-Wan shouted.

"_This is the bounty hunter that attempted the assassination on the Senator, Master_." Hadrian replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Mace asked.

"_No, Master. There appears to be no motive_."

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan. Clear, your mind must be if you are to discover the real villains behind the plot." Yoda assured him pointing him with his small finger. Obi-Wan looked at Hadrian then back at the hologram.

"_Yes, Master. They say a Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before that. Did the Council ever authorize the creation of a clone army?"_

Mace and Yoda looked at each other about this revelation.

"No. whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi Council." Mace said finally.

"Into custody, take this Jango Fett. Bring him here. Question him, we will." Yoda ordered.

"_Yes, Master. We will report back when we have him."_

The hologram of the two Jedi faded.

"Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could not see." Yoda shook sadly his head.

"I think it is time to inform the Senate that our ability to use the Force his diminished." Mace said.

"Only the Dark Lord of the Sith know of our weakness. If informed the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will." Yoda said finally. Mace nodded.

SWSWSW

The hologram switched off. Obi-Wan looked at Hadrian. "We better go and fetch ourselves a bounty hunter."

"You're right about that." Hadrian replied. "He's probably already fleeing. Let's check the controls."

The two ran back to the door which slid open at their approach. They pulled back their hoods and looked around. Hadrian saw a control center not far from where they were standing. They dashed towards it. And lucky for them, nobody was using it. Hadrian ran to a chair and let his fingers dance over the keyboard.

"Well." Obi-Wan asked hurrily.

"Patience is a virtue…" Hadrian told him while he typed away on the consoles. "There! Dock 17B. It's just around the corner."

"Let's go!"

* * *

The setting sun touched the mountain peaks. The lake glowed in the rose-tinted light. Floating lamps gleamed softly like jewels at the lodge. Nandi, a maiden, placed dessert in fromt of Padmé. Teckla did the same for Anakin. The dessert was some kind of fruit. The two were sitting opposite each other. They were talking. Anakin was explaining one of his mission he had with his Master.

"And when I got them, we went into… aggressive negotiations." He turned to Teckla. "Thank you."

" 'Aggressive negotiations', what's that?" Padmé asked.

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber."

Padmé laughed. "Oh!" She picked up her fork and went to spear a piece, but it moved. She frowned and tried again – the fruit moved. She looked up at Anakin. His eyes were on his plate.

She eyed him. "You did that?"

Anakin looked up – wide-eyed-innocence. "What?"

Padmé scowled at him. She jabbed at the fruit, Anakin subtly moved his hand and it lifted up from the plate and hovered in front of her.

Padmé shouted. "That! Now stop it." She giggled and Anakin burst into fits of laughter. She reached out for the fruit – it looped.

"Anakin!"

Anakin moved his fingers. The fruit flew into his hand. "If Master Obi-Wan caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy." He was pleased. He cut the fruit into several pieces and send one back to her. She bit it out of the air and laughed. There was more laughter following until the sun was setting behind the horizon. They moved on to the living room. A fire blazed in the open hearth. Padmé was very content to be back here. Only she missed something. She was gazing into the flames. It danced before her eyes and she thought about her love who was somewhere trying to find out about her near dead experiences.

She looked up and gazed at her friend who was staring back. She felt it again and this needed to stop. She couldn't live in denial or in a lie. But how can she say something like that. Anakin would be shocked not to mention heartbroken. She didn't actually care about this, she loved Hadrian. She looked back at him as Anakin leaned in to kiss her. Padmé leaned back, panicking.

"Anakin, no."

He was looking at her with his eyes full of love but also desire. His heart was in turmoil. And he needed to know if she loved him or not. But there was something, something he couldn't decipher. "From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to  
you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turns over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..."

Silence. The logs flamed in the hearth. Padmé met his eye, then looked away.

"If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me…" He continued.

"… I can't. it's just impossible." She told him.

"Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen…"

She stood up. "You listen! I can't do this. I love you." Anakin looked up in hope. "… As a friend. Nothing more."

Anakin looked down, swallowing the words he wanted to say. His heart was breaking slowly. Padmé paced back and forth in front of the hearth like a caged lioness. Anakin couldn't meet her eyes. She was even in turmoil. Then she picked up her courage and faced her friend.

"Anakin…" He looked up. Padmé took this slowly. "There's something I need to tell you."

She gulped. This wasn't going easy. Anakin looked at her in confusion. Padmé stopped pacing and sat back on the couch in front of Anakin. She took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes.

"I'm… I'm married."

You could cut the tension with a knife. Anakin was so stunned and horrified then when he faced a herd of Bantha's. Married? Padmé was married? Without telling anybody of this? Anakin looked up, meeting her eyes. Now he understood why she was hesitating. She already loved someone and it wasn't him. His world crumbled and he held back the tears. Then he heard some footsteps. Anakin turned around and faced a new revelation.

"Mom?"

Padmé looked up in shock. A small boy of four years old lingered in the doorway wearing only his Pj's. Dark messy short hair framed the boy's face and blue eyes looked in fear at the scene. Padmé stood up and walked to him. The little boy ran up to her. She scooped him in her arms.

"Nate… what are you ding here?" She asked her son. The boy looked at her.

"Grandma brought me here late afternoon. She said that you were here too." The boy said innocently. "I missed you." He buried his face against his mother's chest. Padmé smiled and kissed his hair. She turned around and faced Anakin.

"Sweetheart, I want you to meet a friend of my." The boy looked at Anakin. "this is Anakin Skywalker… Anakin, meet my son, Nathaniel."

"Please to meet you, sir." Nate said shyly. Anakin recovered from his shock and nodded. His throat was too dry. Padmé understood and lowered her son on the floor. Nate jumped into the other couch and lied down. Padmé sat next to him. There was a brief moment when mother and child hugged and kissed. A small smile crept on Anakin's face, but he didn't show it. But there was something striking about this boy. He looked familiar.

"Who's the father?" He asked after a long silence.

Padmé looked up. She didn't answered right away. She looked back at her son then back at Anakin, trying to decide whenever she told him or not. The truth will come out eventually. But not without taking some precautions.

"Anakin, promise me you wouldn't tell anyone about this." She asked. Anakin was quiet. "Promise me… please."

Anakin nodded. "I promise."

Padmé let out a long breath. She looked at her son who has found a toy to lay with. She smiled. "Hadrian is the father. We got married four years ago, here on Naboo. I fell in love with him when we first met. He was always there for me and…" she laughed. "He knew I was the real Queen. He just told it to me right into my face. But I would never forget his loving eyes."

Anakin was very quiet, actually very shocked to hear that his best friend was Padmé's husband. And they have a child. That was against the Jedi Code and Hadrian broke that one. If anyone would figure this out, Hadrian would be kicked out of the Order. But thinking back, he was going to do the same thing, only Hadrian was faster. He looked away. He was jealous suddenly… What will happen when he had to face his friend?

Padmé noticed that Anakin was battling his own emotions. But she didn't care. He was her friend and not to mention Hadrian's best friend. She looked back at her son who was playing silently. At least she had something to remind her of her husband. Nathaniel yawned. She scooped her son in her arms.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" she asked her child. Nate lighted up and nodded eagerly. She smiled. "Hurry then, up to bed with you." She patted on his behind and the boy ran in the direction of her bedroom. She stood up. "I too will retire for the night."

She passed him. She lied her hand on his shoulder out of kindness. "Thank you." He let go and disappeared in the shadows. Anakin kept looking into the flames. His mind was in chaos. He sighed and leaned back. He started to meditate before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

It was morning. The sun was creeping higher and higher into the sky. Anakin was on the balcony overlooking the gardens. After a moment, Padmé came onto the balcony behind him. She saw he was meditating and turned to go. Anakin's eyes were closed. There was a presence behind him which soothed his spirit slightly. After the dream he had last night, he could use some company.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing." He clarified. Padmé nodded to herself. But there was something about him. Again he had a nightmare last night. She woke up hearing a voice in the darkness calling out for someone's mother; She knew it was Anakin. But he didn't want to talk about it. This frustrated her.

"You had a nightmare again last night." She started, drawing him out.

"Jedi don't have nightmares." He said bluntly. Padmé shrugged.

"I heard you." She said. Anakin opened his eyes and looked at her.

It was hard for him. "I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Padmé. They're killing her! She is in pain... I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator. I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I have to go. I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padmé. I don't have a choice."

Padmé took pity on him. She would have done the same thing. Even Hadrian. But he already did break the Code and he didn't care. But his mother was the only thing he had left. She nodded, understanding.

"I'll go with you. That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate." She told him. Anakin looked surprised.

"What about Master Obi-Wan… Hadrian?"

Padmé smiled and took his hand. "I guess we won't tell them, will we?" They went back inside. Unbeknownst to them a small boy heard everything. The famous Phoenix grin lighted up his cute little face. He looked around if anyone saw him and ran back to his room. This time he wasn't to be left behind. The four year old changed into a dark jumpsuit and took off. Trying to find a good hiding spot.

* * *

**See you by the next chapter!!! Don't forget to review!!!!**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


	9. It Begins

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Sorry people that it took so long to post this chapter. I lost track of it and my computer crashed and lost all my files. I had to rewrite it to this point. I hope you are going to like it as much as I do? Reviews are still welcome!!**

**Note!! This chapter isn't Beta-readed!! I did my best to see the mistakes for myself.**

**Enjoy it!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It begins…**

Hadrian rushed after obi-Wan who dashed through the tower door and ran toward the ship. The bounty hunter's ship, the SLAVE I, rested on the landing platform at a weird angle. The boy turned around and started to panic at the incoming Jedi.

"Dad!! Look!" Hadrian heard him shouting. Jango Fett turned to see the Jedi charging out of the tower. As they run, they drew out their lightsabers from their belt. Hadrian turned it on. A silver flash lighted his wet face.

"I'll stop the boy from taking off." Hadrian shouted to his friend. Fett drew his gun and fired at the charging Jedi. Obi-Wan deflected the blast and swung at the bounty hunter who ducked.

"Boba, get on board." He shouted to his son when he saw Hadrian moving toward him. He rocked up and over the blue lightsaber wielder, landed on the top of a nearby tower. Jango fired down at the Jedi but he deflected the shots back, but Jango evaded them easily. Then he fired an explosive, sending Obi-Wan diving out of the way.

The boy ran toward the ship but stopped in his tracks when blue fire blocked his way. Boba turned around and saw the other Jedi coming to him. Hadrian lowered his lightsaber and stared at the boy with blazing eyes. The boy looked scared, being trapped between fire and the Jedi. Meanwhile the battle went on between Jango and Obi-Wan.

"Don't do this Boba." Hadrian replied calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy narrowed his eyes and looked mean. Then he grabbed a gun from behind and started to fire at the Jedi. Hadrian pulled up his weapon and deflected the shots which came his way. Because of this, he lost control over the fire and it diminished. Boba saw his chance and ran inside the ship. Hadrian cursed and ran. The hatched closed just before him.

"Fuck!"

In the cockpit, Boba grabbed the controls of a laser gun and swung it to aim at Hadrian and fired. Hadrian just had the time to jumped aside and slightly slipped on the wet platform. More blastershots were heading his way. Hadrian jumped up and created a fire shield. The impact was enormous which threw Hadrian to the ground. His lightsaber skidded across the wet surface of the landing platform. The firing stopped. Hadrian pulled himself together, still in one piece and called back his weapon by using the Force.

_You can destroy this ship, you know._

Hadrian stopped moving and looked around franticly. Who said that? Shots were heard far across the platform, Hadrian saw Obi-Wan still fighting the bounty hunter. He looked back at the ship. Who was that voice? There wasn't anything he could there anymore. If he came closer, the boy will shoot him to bits and pieces.

_Use your ability and blast that ship into oblivion. _

There was it again. He shook his head to clear it. He turned around and went to aide his friend, ignoring that voice. Was he going mad?

At the same time when Hadrian charged the boy, Jango dropped from the tower, landing in front of the Jedi. Obi-Wan rose and charged toward him. They grappled and fought, punching, kicking, grabbing hold and threw each other around. Obi-Wan grabbed the hunter tightly and Jango rocked up into the air and kicked the Jedi loose. Obi-Wan crashed to the deck and slid toward the edge. He grappled desperately for a handhold on the slick surface. He reached out for his lightsaber which he lost during the fall, but Jango fired a thin wire from his wrist pack. It wrapped around his wrist before he could retrieve his weapon.

The bounty hunter rocked into the air, dragging Obi-Wan behind him along the platform surface. As the Jedi slid toward some columns he managed to maneuver himself into a roll avoiding a collision by leveraging the wire against the structure and pulled himself to his feet. Obi-Wan pulled with all his weight against the momentum of the wire, causing Jango to drop and crashed into the ground. The hunter's rocket pack broke free from his back and exploded.

Still connected by the wire, Obi-Wan charged at Jango, kicking him over the platform edge.

"Oh, great…" Obi-wan muttered. Jango slid, pulling the surprised Jedi with him. Hadrian came running toward the edge, then jumped back when Jango emerged from behind. He fired at him and Hadrian deflected it with his lightsaber. The bounty hunter came on his feet and charged. Hadrian sidestepped, but Jango was faster, surprisingly. Hadrian was caught of guard when a blastershot from the ship threw Hadrian over the edge. He slid across the surface, plummeting down toward the raging ocean. At the last moment, when Hadrian was airborne, someone grabbed his wrist. Hadrian looked up and saw a grinning face of Obi-Wan who was dangling on the wire.

"Don't say it." Hadrian growled.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's nice of you to drop by."

Hadrian scowled at the older Jedi. Together, they swung and dropped onto a small service platform just above the waves. Hadrian hauled himself to his feet. Obi-Wan and Hadrian dashed toward the entrance and rushed back to the platform. They came running out onto the landing dock. Obi-Wan spotted his lightsaber on the floor. This time, he retrieved it successfully and turned it on just as Jango ship engines roared. Hadrian heard this too and stopped. Obi-Wan realized that the ship was about to take off, he took a small tracking device from his belt and threw it onto the hull of the ship.

Hadrian saw the ship lifted off from the platform and headed up into the lowering sky. Then it disappeared. Lightning flashed. Rain kept lashing the tower and streamed across the surface of the platform where Obi-Wan and Hadrian stood, watching.

Hadrian sighed. "Now that was very stimulating… being kicked by a mere boy." Not to mention an unknown voice talking to him. It gave him a strange feeling inside. He closed his eyes for the moment and pulled himself together.

Obi-wan raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Hadrian nodded. "Come on. Lets go back to our ship and track them down."

They ran back inside and headed toward their own platform.

* * *

The Naboo Starship headed toward the desert planet of Tatooine. They took their time back on Naboo. Nobody knew anything about their rush departure. Padmé looked at the yellow planet. She didn't even took some time to say goodbye to her son… again. But he would understand. She hoped. They entered the atmosphere and the Starship landed in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. They where about to leave the cockpit until Anakin heard something.

"Did you hear that?" He asked her. Padmé looked confused and shook her head.

_BUNK_

Now she heard it too. Anakin went to investigate. He came to a stop near a small compartment. He used the Force to open it. The door slid open. Anakin knelt down and came eye to eye with a small boy. The boy winced.

"Oh, boy… busted." The child muttered. Padmé heard the child voice and knelt down next to Anakin. She was stunned to see her son sitting there.

"Nathaniel Ayden Phoenix. What in god's name are you doing here." She shrieked. The boy backed away in fear of his mother wrath. Padmé pulled the boy out of the compartment. Anakin closed it and grinned.

"I wanna to come with you, Mom. Please…" Nate defended himself. His eyes glassed over by unshed tears. Padmé couldn't stay angry and she hugged him close.

"Fine… But stay close to Mommy. Okay?" The boy nodded. Padmé stood up, taking the boy in her arms and looked at Anakin. "I swear, he's acting more and more like his father."

Anakin laughed. "With a father like that… nobody stays sane." Padmé laughed. Together they left the craft. Anakin and Padmé, Nathaniel sat on her lap looking in awe, rode a rickshaw. Anakin stared at sights he hasn't seen for years. Finally, they came to Watto's shop and the rickshaw stopped.

"Wait, please." He said to the driver. He and Padmé who was holding her son by the hand, got down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop was the familiar blue alien by the name of Watto. He was using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. Three pit droids were chattering away and were trying to help him, but they seemed only to make him madder. Nathaniel giggled and Padmé smiled, seeing her boy happy. She never took him anywhere yet because he was too small.

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga." Watto yelled. (No, not that one - that one!)

Anakin stepped forward. Padmé and Nathaniel stood behind him watching the scene. "Chut, chut, Watto." (Excuse me, Watto.)

The alien didn't looked up. "Ke booda?" (What?)

Anakin was insisting. "Di nova, 'chut, chut." (I said; excuse me.)

Watto turned to the chattering pit droids. "Go ana bopa!" (Shut down!)

"Ding mi chasa hopa." Anakin said. (Let me help you with that.) He took the fiddly piece of equipment and started to play with it. Nate looked in awe at the droids and at Anakin. He shook his mother hand. Padmé looked down.

"Why are we here?"

Padmé thought for a moment how to explain it to him. "We here to see Anakin's mother. To make sure she's feeling well."

Nate looked confused. "Is she sick?"

Padmé shook her head. "We don't know. That's why we're here, sweetheart." Nate nodded and watched Anakin repairing the piece of device. It didn't take long. Finally, Watto blinked in surprised.

"Ke booda? Yo baan pee hota. No wega mi condorta. Kin chasa du Jedi. No bata tu tu." Watto continued. (What? I don't know you... What can I do for you? You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is... I didn't do it.) Watto dropped the screwdriver and cursed loudly in Huttese. Padmé clapped her hands over her son's ears.

"Mi boska di Shmi Skywalker." Anakin continued. ( I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker.) Watto looked at him suspiciously. He stared at Padmé and the boy, then back at Anakin. The realization hit him.

"Ani? Little Ani? Naaah!!" Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirred into life. Watto blinked at it.

Watto switched over to Basic. "You are Ani! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of  
money..."

"My mother." Anakin was seriously.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi… she's not mine no more. I sold her." Watto replied in all earnest.

"Sold her…" Anakin looked surprised.

Watto went on. "Years ago. Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her  
and married her. Can ya beat that?"

"Do you know where they are?" He asked him.

"Long way from here… someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think…" The blue alien scratched his head.

"I like to know." Anakin replied. He looked grim and it meant business. Watto got the hint quickly.

"Yeah… sure… absolutely. Let's go look in my records." Anakin and Watto went into the shop. Padmé and Nathaniel stayed outside. Padmé explained some things to the little boy when he pointed to various things. She smiled. Nate twirled around in circles, making his head spin. It was not long before Anakin came back.

* * *

A red planet loomed up before them which was circled by a large asteroid field that forms rings. The Jedi Starfighter, attached to the hyperspace transport ring, appeared in space. The Starfighter disengaged from the ring and followed the hunter's ship.

"Geonosis… So that's where he's going." Obi-Wan declared. Hadrian looked out of the window at the red planet.

"Great. Tatooine II." He muttered. Obi-Wan laughed.

"You don't like sand, do you?"

Hadrian shook his head. "I'm still finding some sand dust from my previous visit to Tatooine and that's almost ten years ago." He said. Obi-Wan smiled. Then they found the hunter's ship on their screen.

"Here we go."

Then suddenly Obi-Wan stopped his ship. Hadrian looked in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"That's interesting." He looked at his co-pilot. "They seem to have discovered the tracker." He turned back to his consoles. "Arfoor, shut down… Shape scan their last coordination." The astro droid beeped. Then the Droid whistled. Hadrian saw something coming.

"Look out!" Something approached their Starfighter. Obi-Wan pulled his ship up.

"Whoa! Sonic charges… Stand by." Then Hadrian saw them entering the asteroid belt. He signaled to Obi-Wan and their ship dived into the asteroid belt after them. The Jedi maneuvered over the asteroid and Jango's ship emerged, chasing after them.

"They behind us." Hadrian said. His fingers danced around the keyboard. Then something beeped on their screens. They were locked on. Hadrian looked back and saw the laser cannons from the SLAVE I activating. Then it fired. The ship flipped, rolled and turned at incredible speed, dodging, weaving and firing. They tumbled from near misses.

"Oh, blast! This is way I hate flying." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Should I take over." Hadrian suggested. Obi-Wan grinned.

"If your flying style is any near to Anakin's, I rather fly myself. Thank you."

Hadrian laughed. Bits flew of their Starfighter as one of Jango's missiles got through. It kept firing with laser shots. One bold stroke the Jedi's ship causing a small explosion. Inside the cockpit, Hadrian viewed the screens.

"Missile incoming… fast." He told the pilot. Obi-Wan nodded. The torpedo followed closely. He threw the ship from one side to side, avoiding great rocks and the torpedo. Then a huge asteroid tumbled across their path. There seemed no way he can avoid it. Hadrian was calm.

"We need a diversion."

_You don't need a diversion, child. _

The voice was back. Hadrian shuddered. What was going on. _Who are you?_

_It does not matter for the moment. Just blast the damn ship out of the sky._

_Great, I have a homicidal voice in my head. _Hadrian shook his head again and concentrated on the moment.

Obi-Wan thought swift. "Arfour, prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters. Release them now." Arfour beeped. Hadrian saw behind them some junk enter the space. Their was a huge explosion. Obi-Wan used for this momentum to hide themselves behind an big asteroid rock. Hadrian took a deep breath. It worked. They took some time.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough… Follow his last known trajectory." He told to droid. Arfour beeped. The fighter moved out from the back side of the asteroid and headed away from the asteroid, descending toward Geonosis. Hadrian looked toward the red planet and saw in the distance a large fleet of Trade Federation ships hidden among the asteroids. He pointed.

"Look familiar." He took Obi-Wan.

He nodded. "There's an unusual concentration of Federation ships over there." He turned to Hadrian. "We'd better stay clear."

The ship skimmed across the top of a small mesa along the edge of a rocky ridge. He, Obi-Wan, maneuvered under a rock overhang and landed. They got out of the Fighter and walked onto the mesa. The wind whipped at them. Hadrian looked around.

Geonosis was a red rock planet, featureless apart from buttes and mesas and occasional tall stalagmites that stood out dramatically on the arid plains. The night was quiet, except for an occasional weird cry. Hadrian looked around; He didn't saw anything suspicious yet. Somewhere in his guts, Hadrian didn't feel well about this planet. It looked familiar. Not because he has seen it before on the white screen… but somewhere else. He closed his eyes and searched through the Force. His eyes snapped open when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his chest.

_My dream! _He thought. He gazed around again. He had things feeling we will never leave this planet. He took a deep breath. And know a strange voice was speaking to him. Was this all connected? He remembered Master Yoda say something about his gift. But still, who was the owner of this voice. The pain dulled a bit. Whatever was about to happen he could not loose his concentration on this matter. Padmé's life depends on it. Obi-Wan called out. He turned. Hadrian checked his bearings and followed his friend to their next destination.

* * *

**Now things getting interesting, right?**

**Anyway; leave some reviews behind and wait until the next chapter…**

**Cheerio**

**Jessie**


End file.
